Kakashi's Princess
by botskey
Summary: Someone has caught the princess of the Shihōin clan's eye. She has an admirer. Will she be able to find an answer to her problem or let the one love she has go? Not following either timeline. Note in ch.2
1. First Impressions

**I****t's fun to play in the world that Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto have created and they get the credit. I do not own any characters but the OC. Thanks for taking a peak at what I have been working on. This is a Bleach/Naruto crossover.**

* * *

><p><em>First Impressions<em>

"Lady Yoruichi, are you sure this is the right way?" Soifon asked.

"Yes, Lil' bee. This is." I sighed.

We followed the path through the woods and came to a gate near a village with a leaf emblem on it. I straightened my obi a bit more on my yukata as we stopped at the desk by the gate. I wrapped my cloak around me.

"Business here?" ask the man behind the counter.

I pulled out a note from my sleeve and handed it to him. After he read it, he nodded to a young man with white hair, whom mostly had his face covered.

"Kakashi, please escort them to the Hokage's office." The man said.

Kakashi came around and bowed to us.

"Please follow me princess." He said quietly.

I tried hard not to laugh but nodded just the same. I was glad it was early and hardly anyone was out in the village. It was peaceful as we walked through the village. We reached the office and Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Come in." came a gentle voice.

Kakashi opened the door and we followed them in. I couldn't help smiling when I saw the messy blonde hair.

"Sensei, your guest is here." Kakashi said.

"Thank you Kakashi, please stay for a moment," the man said as he turned to me and smiled. "It's good to see you again, Yoruichi."

"Minato, it's good to see you too." I said. "Does the Hyūga clan know that I'm coming?"

"Of course, they wouldn't miss having you stay with them. How many years have you been coming to visit us?" he teased.

"I've lost count, besides, it's a whole different world than where I'm from." I grinned. "Oh, before I forget. I brought my bodyguard with me. This is Soifon."

Soifon bowed towards Minato.

"You never brought one before." he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Truth is Soifon doesn't want me to leave her sight." I teased as her cheeks turned pink. "My parents asked her to."

"You know that she's more than welcomed here. Kakashi will you escort Yoruichi and Soifon to the Hyūga clan, please?"

Kakashi moved away from the wall and motioned for us to follow. Soon we arrived at the Hyūga manor. I noticed that there were some people waiting for us. Kakashi stopped at the gate and turned to us.

"If you need anything, just summon me." he said as he disappeared.

"Yoruichi!" called one of the guys coming towards us.

"Hiashi! Good to see you." I said as I hugged him.

"Who's the pretty girl with you?" came another voice.

"Hi Hizashi. This is my bodyguard Soifon." I said.

"Bodyguard? I hope that she's good." Hizashi teased as Soifon's cheeks turned pink.

"She's the best. Besides, I wouldn't make her mad if I were you." I grinned.

"Anyway, come on in for breakfast. Your room is ready too." Hiashi said as we followed them into the house.

It was good to be back.

* * *

><p>Later on<p>

Soifon and I joined Hiashi and walked around the village. He filled us in with things that have changed since the last visit.

"So, Hiashi, tell me more about Kakashi." I asked.

"I see someone has your interest." he teased.

"Well, I don't remember him from the last visit."

"He's a very talented ninja. He's been called the copy ninja. He came back from the recent war changed. It's hard to say exactly what happened. Rumors are that he lost a very good friend. His left eye was damaged in battle, but he was given a special eye in its place." Hiashi explained. "He is also in the ANBU black ops division."

"Well, well, I see that you have come back to visit." came a familiar voice.

I turned around as I gave a sly grin. He always seem to know when I was coming back to visit.

"Jiraiya, still chasing girls as usual? Or has Tsunade beat it out of you?" I teased.

I could tell by the look on his face that it was the latter.

"Tsunade almost beat it out of me, but I still have to do my research. Would you like to volunteer?" he asked hopefully.

"You won't have the opportunity for that. If you try, I'll send my bodyguard after you or maybe someone else." I threatened.

I could tell that he wanted to challenge, but didn't.

"Good choice." I growled. "Soifon, Hiashi, let's keep going. See you later, Jiraiya."

* * *

><p>At least the rest of the day was calm. We went back to the manor for dinner. I couldn't sleep that night, so I went out to sit on the roof to watch the stars. The breeze was nice and warm. I couldn't help wondering about Kakashi. Something about him captivated me.<p>

"It's too quite of a night for a nice and beautiful princess to be out alone."

"Minato, you rarely call me that. Why is your subordinate calling me it?" I asked as he joined me on the roof.

"He's mostly doing it out of respect, unless you want him to call you something else."

"He told me that if I needed him, all I had to do was summon him. How?"

"I guess that would be up to you, but I can tell you that he's not far."

I close my eyes and concentrated. I could barely tell where he was. He was almost too good at concealing himself. I looked at Minato and gave him a sly grin.

"Kakashi, reveal yourself to me." I whispered.

As a breeze of wind went past me, I felt someone sitting on the other side of me. I looked to see Kakashi there. I could see the surprise but happiness in this eye. I leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled. He wrapped an arm around me, holding me close to him.

"Just stay a while with me." I whispered.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk. Let me know if you need anything. Goodnight." Minato said as he left.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review.<p> 


	2. Admirer and a tough situation

I own nothing but the ocs.

I apologized for any confusion for the first chapter. I have Kakashi about twenty years old. I know that soul reapers can age slowly, so I have Yourichi appearing in her twenties too, even though she is older because of being a soul reaper. I do mention Yoruichi being a captain later on. I have Minato and Hizashi around too, I just think that they're fun. I'm not really following a time line to either just because I didn't think I get them to line up the way I would like. I hope I'm not ruining anyone's fun. If I am, I'm sorry. Enjoy the story anyway. :)

* * *

><p><em>Admirer and a Tough Situation<em>

Next day

The sun shined in and woke me up. I don't remember how long I sat out there with Kakashi last night and I don't remember coming in for sleep. I rolled over and found a yellow rose next to my pillow.

"I see that you had a good night last night." Soifon teased.

I saw that she was already dressed in a yellow yukata with a white obi.

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I went to watch the stars." I said as I sat up. "Don't worry, nothing happened."

"I know. He brought you in when you fell asleep out there last night. I talked to Minato after he left you last night."

I looked at her shocked.

"Don't worry, I was just inquiring about the village and if there was anything I should know. I'm glad that you brought me with." Soifon smiled. "Get ready, everyone is waiting for you."

She got up and left. I smiled as I picked up the rose. I got dressed in a blue yukata and a silver obi and put the rose in my hair after I had shortened the stem. I found everyone out in the garden eating breakfast.

"Ah, sleeping beauty is awake." Hizashi teased. "Star gazing again last night?"

I felt my cheeks burn as everyone laughed. They knew how much I loved to watch the stars at night.

"What would you like to do today?" Hizashi asked.

"I would like to spend some time at the hot springs later." I said. "I'm hoping that Tsunade will join me."

"I'll send her a message. Good thing too, I hear that she's leaving to do some traveling soon." Hiashi said as he got up.

"Besides, I figured that Soifon and I could use some relaxing after our travels yesterday." I sighed. "Maybe some of the other girls would like to join us."

"No problem. We'll meet you later on for dinner. Enjoy your afternoon." Hizashi said. Soifon and I went to pack some things before we left for the springs.

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Nesha from the clan joined us. I was glad to have them with me. Shortly after lunch we reached the springs.<p>

"Yoruichi! Soifon!"

"Hey Tsunade!" I called back.

It was good to see her again. Soon we were all in the water relaxing.

"So, I hear that you have an admirer." Tsunade asked pointing to the rose. The other girls giggled.

"Apparently she caught the eye of the copy ninja." cooed Hikaru.

"Hikaru, you're just jealous." Nesha piped up.

"Kakashi?" Tsunade said as she raised an eyebrow. "That takes quite a bit to get his attention. Especially away from those books."

"I heard that he was assigned to be her bodyguard." Hikaru said.

"That part wouldn't surprise me. Minato is responsible for the guests who visit, especially from a noble clan." Tsunade said.

"I'm just glad to be on vacation from everything else going on back home." I sighed.

"I thought you were going to go nuts there." Soifon teased.

I splashed water at her.

"Be quite Soifon!" I growled.

"Yoruichi, what's going on now?" Nesha said. "We know how you are. You're been visiting us for years. Parents or elders?"

I gave in when I saw the concerned looks on their faces.

"Alright, but it doesn't leave here." I started. "The elders either want me to marry another noble and produce an heir or just produce an heir. My parents want me to find someone who makes me happy, noble or not."

I could see their jaws drop.

"I thought one would consider it an honor to marry into a noble family." Nesha said.

"Yeah, but being forced to or the threat of the head clan position being taken away, doesn't leave a good feeling." I sighed.

"But you're so young! That's horrible!" Hikaru cried.

"Lady Yoruichi is not as young as you think." Soifon laughed.

I splashed more water at her and she splashed back.

"We age very slowly where we are from." I explained. "I'm just over fifty years old and I look like I'm in my twenties."

"Wow" Hikaru whispered. "Stubborn elders."

"Tsunade, Hikaru, I think we should help Yoruichi out." Nesha smiled slyly.

I shook my head and grabbed my towel. I headed back in to change. Soon all of the other girls joined me and we started to head back to the village after we said goodbye to Tsunade. The woods were quiet, all most too quiet.

"Look at the pretty ladies walking with no men to guard them." came a sinister voice. A man stepped out from behind a tree.

"We don't need any men to guard us." Nesha growled.

"Ooh, this one if feisty." said a second man.

Soon six men surrounded us. I looked at the others.

I sighed. "Lil' Bee, if you would."

"My pleasure, Lady Yoruichi." She grinned as she pulled out her wakizashi.

One of the men charged her and was taken down quickly. I snickered as two of the men took off running and yelling. Soifon turned to deflect some kunais. One guy managed to get past her and charged at me.

"Bakudō 63: Sajo Sabaku." I whispered.

The energy chains went to wrap around the man. He came to a skidding halt on the ground in front of me.

"I think the rest of you should leave." Soifon growled at the remaining two.

They looked at each other and ran off with the one on the ground in front of me.

"Impressive Soifon." Hikaru complimented. "You'll have to teach me some of those moves."

"Any time you want." she grinned.

We continued towards the village. When we reached the entrance we saw Kakashi and Minato waiting for us.

"I hope you all had a relaxing day. We heard from a passerby that you had some trouble. Is everyone alright?" Minato asked.

"Nothing that my bodyguard couldn't handle." I smiled as Soifon blushed.

"You know Kakahsi, you may have some competition." Nesha teased as she patted him on the shoulder. Minato and Hikaru laughed as I shook my head.

"If you don't mind, I was hoping to have dinner with you and Soifon." Minato said.

I looked at Hikaru and Nesha and they nodded.

"We'll tell the guys. Have a good time." They said as they waved and kept on walking.

* * *

><p>I turned back to Minato and Kakashi. Soifon gave me a gentle shove towards Kakashi. I could feel my face redden.<p>

"I see that you have a new hair decoration." Minato said as he noticed the rose in my hair.

"She has an admirer." Soifon announced.

Minato raised an eyebrow as I blushed and tried to glare at Soifon. We kept walking until we reached one of the restaurants. After we were shown to our table, Soifon gave Kakashi a push that caused him to sit next to me. I could feel my face redden more. I noticed that Minato was listening to what Soifon was whispering in his ear. I could see his smile getting bigger.

"How long were you thinking of staying here?" Minato asked.

"If I had it my way, it would be permanently. Since it's not, about two weeks." I sighed.

"Are things that bad?" asked Kakashi.

I was surprised to hear how gentle his voice was. I look at him with sad eyes.

"The elders of my clan want me to either marry a noble and produce an heir or just produce an heir. My parents prefer for me to marry someone who makes me happy. Besides all of that, I have a squad to run too." I explained.

"Just one squad?" asked Minato.

I glanced at him and shook my head.

"No, two. I recently became the captain of squad two. Which is special ops and combine that to the current one that I'm over seeing. That one is the Onmitsukidō, which is split into five smaller divisions." I started.

"Five more? So six all together?" Minato asked.

"Punishment force, patrol force, detention unit, surveillance, and reversal counter force. Basically we take care of a lot of the security in and around the seireitei." I concluded.

"That seems like a lot." Kakashi said.

"I think it's similar to your ANBU black ops." I suggested. I noticed that Kakashi's eye got huge. "Then I think you would have an idea on what I have to do then."

"Don't say too much Lady Yoruichi." warned Soifon.

"Don't worry, Lil' bee, I have know Minato for his entire life and the Hyūga clan for pretty much their entire existence." I smiled. "I know they wouldn't say anything."

Our food came and we started to tell stories while we ate. Minato was having fun teasing Kakashi and I since we had so much in common. As it was getting late we headed back to the Hyūga manor. I had a sense that Minato and Soifon were slowing down behind us to give us a chance to be alone. The sky was filled with stars and the night was cool. I couldn't shake the feeling that I have known Kakashi for a long time. I stopped and started to look around.

"Something wrong princess?" he asked.

I pulled out my wakizashi as I turned to deflect a kunai with it.

"See, I told you she was good." I heard coming from behind us. I saw Minato and Soifon catching up to us.

"I see you're showing Lil' bee how perceptive I am." I smirked.

"I just like to keep you on your toes, besides Soifon was telling me about herself and how she joined your ranks." He said as she blushed.

I sheathed my wakizashi and linked arms with Kakashi as we kept on walking. We reached the manor to find Nesha and Hizashi waiting for us. I started to blush, as their grins got bigger when they saw Kakashi escorting me.

"I see you two had a good night." Nesha teased.

"We just wanted to make sure the girls got back safely, thank you for letting them join us." Minato said. "Kakashi, we should head home. Good night Soifon, Yoruichi."

I felt Kakashi's arm slowly unlink with mine.

I turned to see him wink at me before he caught up to Minato. I tilted my head slightly in curiosity.

"I see that you defiantly have someone's attention." Hizashi teased. "Come on in. It's late and I'm sure that you're tired."

I started to follow them in, but took one glance back to see the guys walking away. I smiled as I turned back and entered the house.

* * *

><p>Again, I apologize for any confusion for last chapter. At the time I was working on publishing the first chapter, late last tuesday, I had received some sad news. One was my mother was in a car accident with a semi-truck last monday, she's fine, and my great aunt passed away late on valentine's day. I usually remember to at least give some type of intro for the settings of my stories. Thanks to those who brought it to my attention that I didn't. Anyway, I hope this chapter amuses those who still read. Please review!<p> 


	3. Being with friends

Still own nothing but the ocs. I thought I would put this one up a little early. Marvey4, thanks for the great idea.

* * *

><p><em>Being with friends<em>

Next day

"Come on, Lil' Bee."

"Where are we going?"

"To see my favorite red head."

We ran through the streets to the house that I knew well. We weaved through some trees to find a house just beyond the first row. I was glad that I had insisted on wearing shirt and pants today.

"Yoruichi!"

*Thud*

"Nice to see you too Kushina." I said as I dusted myself off and we both stood up. "Is every thing ready?"

"Yes it is." Minato called from the top of the house. "I have some volunteers on the other end."

"We're here too!" called Nesha and Hikaru.

"Wait, we're missing one." I counted.

"Nope, I'm here too." Tsunade called out from the house.

"I thought you left after yesterday?"

"I changed my mind and decided to stay for at least another day."

"Kushina, if you would."

She took out a scroll and opened it. She put some chakra into it and some ribbons appeared.

"Red for Kushina. Soifon gets yellow. Tsunade green. Nesha gets silver. Hikaru, pink as always. I get orange." I said as I passed out the ribbons.

"What do we do with these?" Soifon asked looking confused.

"That's right, you haven't played this before." I grinned. "The rules are: no using weapons or jutsus or shunpo. We wore different color shirts to match the ribbons we will be using. The ribbons attach to the velcro wristbands. We race in the trees from here to Hokage monument. The first one there with both of their ribbons _and _to have at least one ribbon from another wins. The winner gets to decide on what to have for dinner tonight and the rest gets to cook."

"So, that's why you had me wear this color and asked me what I would like to eat." Soifon said.

"We have some guys watching to make sure we play fair. Of course, I think they just like watching us." Hikaru added.

"Admit it! You like Kotetsu!" Nesha scolded Hikaru.

"I'm not going to admit to anything!" she yelled back with flushed cheeks. The rest of us rolled in laughter.

"All right. If everyone is ready, get into your spots." Minato yelled.

We headed to the edge of the forest, waiting for the signal.

Bang!

We took off into the trees. There was a lot of giggles and laughter through out the forest. Kushina tried to get ribbon from me. I flipped around the tree branch and got one of hers and I took off in another direction.

"You're lucky on that one!" she yelled.

"Thanks much red habanero!" I laughed. I saw people glancing up trying to figure out what's going on as we went by. I caught up to Soifon. It looked like she was trying to play it safe.

"Gotcha!" I heard as Tsunade jumped out from one of the trees. I moved just enough to the side and she ran into Soifon. Some how, I managed to grab a ribbon from each before they crashed onto the branch below.

"Lady Yoruichi!"

"Sneaky cat!"

It didn't take long for them to recover and were hot on my heals. The monument was in sight. Now the hard part was getting to the top. I tried to stay focus, as I got closer to the top. I heard some cheering, as I got nearer. I saw Nesha ahead of me, until she trip on a rock. As she tumbled down, I flipped over her and grabbed one of her ribbons.

"Yoruichi is first!"

I tried to slow down, but I tripped and crashed into someone and then someone crashed into me.

"Ouch." I groaned.

"Nice landing you two."

I raised my head to find Soifon on top of me and we had landed on Kakashi. Izumo came over to help us up as everyone else was snickering.

"If that wasn't a threesome, then I don't know what was." Jiraiya laughed as we blushed. Everyone else roared in laughter.

"So, how many did you get?" asked Kushina as the rest of the group showed up.

"I got one from everyone except Hikaru." I grinned as I held out the ribbons in my hand.

"So, what is for dinner then?" Tsunade asked as we gave the ribbons back to Kushina.

"Sushi!"

"All right. Everyone back to my house for some of Kushina's wonderful sushi." gloated Minato as he picked up Kushina and they disappeared. Jiraiya wrapped his arms around Tsunade and followed.

"What is that about?" I asked as Kotetsu took off with Hikaru and Nesha following.

"We took bets on which girl we get to escort back depending on who won." Izumo explained as he snuck up behind Soifon and disappeared with her. I turned and gave Kakashi a funny look. He pulled me close to him.

"Hold on." he whispered as he wrapped his arms around me.

Poof!

* * *

><p>We appeared back at Minato and Kushina's house. Everyone was inside except for Soifon and Izumo. Kushina and Nesha were working on the sushi as Hikaru set the table outside. Jiraiya came in with a case of sake. I knew we were all in trouble then.<p>

"Hn?" I mumbled as Kakashi taped my shoulder and pointed. I followed his line of site and saw Izumo and Soifon sitting on top of the roof talking.

"Well, that's interesting."

Kotetsu came out with a shogi board and set it on the porch.

"Game any one?" he challenged.

"Sure, why not?" I sighed as I walked over and sat opposite of him as he set up the shogi board. Tsunade turned on the radio and smiled. I raised an eyebrow at her as she winked at me.

I lost concentration after that because I was curious to what she was up to. I lost to Kotetsu. Minato took my place and played against him. The music varied from different styles and eras. Every now and then someone would change the station.

"Foood!" yelled Kushina as she and Tsunade walked out with food. We all headed to the picnic table.

"Whoa. Kushina, you didn't have to make enough to feed an army." Jiraiya teased.

"You guys are the army." she smirked back as the girls snickered.

Nesha and Hikaru went on about the race and other things. Izumo passed the sake around. I was watching Soifon get animated with Tsunade and Kushina.

"I guess it's safe to sit next to you, right princess?" Kakashi asked as he sat down.

"I guess. I know how attached Soifon can be. She's like a little sister to me." I grinned as I grabbed a tuna roll.

"I can see that. She all ready threatened me." he smirked as I realized that he had his mask pulled down.

"You both need more sake!" Tsunade said as she placed two glasses down in front of us. "It's not that often we get everyone together like this."

We saw that her cheeks were pink. The drink was starting to take affect on her. We picked up our drinks and clanked them together.

"Cheers." we said as we tossed the drinks back.

I giggled as the drink took affect. Kakashi nudged me and nodded to the other end of the table. Izumo and Kotetsu were using their chopsticks to duel over the last piece of a spring roll. Soifon was smiling up at them, watching the whole thing unfold. Neither of them noticed when Minato reached over and took the roll, until it was too late.

I had to cover my mouth to try to stifle the laughs. Jiraiya filled their glasses with more sake. I had a feeling that Jiraiya and Tsunade were trying to get everyone drunk.

"You didn't just say that!"

We heard as Soifon took off after a giggling Nesha. We watched as they disappeared around the house. After dinner, Minato was trying to play shogi with a drunken Jiraiya. Jiraiya decided to move Minato's pieces and not his own.

"Kushina, how come you're not drinking?" slurred Tsunade.

"Someone has to stay sober in the group." she grinned holding up a camera. I knew we were all going to be in more trouble then. She got up and headed back into the house with some of the empty dishes. She came back out with a plate full of mochi and more sake.

"Yummy! Mochi!" squealed Nesha. Tsunade grabbed for the sake and filled more glasses. There was a light breeze as the stars came out. Hikaru turned the radio station. As soon as she found what she was looking for, she stumbled over to grab Kotetsu off of the ground.

"_What a marvelous night for a moondance."_

"You promised me at least one." She reminded him. He got up to dance with her or at least they tried in their drunken state.

"_With the stars up above in your eyes."_

"Come on princess." Kakashi nudged me. I took his hand as he led me by the other two.

"_A fantabulous night to make romance."_

He pulled me close as we swayed to the music.

"_And all of nights magic seems to whisper and hush."_

*Flash!*

"That will be a good picture!"

"_Can I just have one a more moondance with you, my love"_

"I want a copy Kushina!" Kakashi yelled at her as we kept dancing. I didn't know what was more enchanting, the night or who I was dancing with.

"Kushina! We need more sake!"

* * *

><p>Next morning<p>

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I groaned. Why was I sleeping out side? I lifted my head a little and saw that Kakashi was curled up next to me; Soifon was facing me with Izumo curled up next to her. I glanced towards the house and saw Jiraiya and Tsunade sleeping on the porch. Hikaru and Kotetsu were sleeping under one of the trees.

My head hurt a little as I tried to recall last night. I closed my eyes and tried to snuggle with Kakashi. I could only wonder what stories and pictures Kushina would have.

After a bit, I got up and headed inside. I found Kushina making tamagoyaki and cinnamon rolls. Nesha was sleeping on the couch.

"Morning sleepy." she whispered as I sat at the counter. It took me a bit to realize there were more people there.

"When did we get more company?" I asked.

"Well, Hizashi, Shizune and Iruka, just got here." she said. "Oh, there is some tea, orange juice, and coffee at the other end of the table, along with some aspirin if anyone needs it."

"Did I miss anything good?" curiosity was getting the better of me.

"Jiraiya is mumbling something in his sleep about 'the chosen toad is in the loom eleven'. What ever that means." Iruka snickered.

"If you're wondering, Hizashi and Minato are on the roof trying to figure out a good way to wake everyone up." Shizune piped in as she pointed to the roof.

"They should use a huge feather and just tickle everyone awake. That way they have some distance if someone tries to take a swing at them." I grumbled.

"Good idea! I'll let them know!" Iruka headed outside as slapped my forehead. I had a feeling this was going to get interesting fast. Shizune picked up the camera and we headed to the doorway to watch.

Minato and Hizashi jumped off of the roof. They had huge blue feathers in their hands. The first ones to be tickled with the feathers where Hikaru and Kotetsu. They tried to brush the feathers away with their hands until they ended up slapping each other awake.

The next victims were Kakashi, Soifon, and Izumo. Soifon ended up hitting Izumo in the shoulder, which the noise woke up Kakashi. Shizune and I were trying our hardest to stifle our laughs as she took pictures.

The last ones were Jiraiya and Tsunade. The rest of us were a safe distance away, watching the whole thing.

"Jiraiya… stop it." Tsunade whined as she brushed the feather away.

"If you wanted to get kinky, you should have said so." grumbled Jiraiya as he swatted at the feather.

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

I shook my head; not wanting to know what he was dreaming. I saw some eyebrows raised and more head shakes on that.

"Jiraiya… I said stop it!" Tsunade growled as she smacked his stomach and sat up. They both rubbed their eyes and it took a couple of moments for them to realize what was going on.

"Minato, Hizashi, you're both jerks." she said sleepily as we roared in laughter.

"Breakfast is ready." Nesha called to us. We headed inside for some breakfast.

After breakfast we said our goodbyes to Minato and Kushina. Hikaru, Nesha, Soifon and I followed Hizashi back to the manor. I had a feeling that a couple of us were going to take a shower and maybe a nap.

* * *

><p>Song is Moondance by Van Morrison<p>

Please review!


	4. Sparring Interrupted

I own nothing but the ocs.

Hello to all of my readers! I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. I fixed the spelling errors in the last chapter, because it was bugging me. My brain thinks fast than my fingers can type. oh, well. I shall continue to write while jamming out to music. :)

* * *

><p><em>Sparring Interrupted<em>

Days later…

I woke up to the sun shining in again. As I sat up, I noticed a pink rose by my pillow. I grinned about that I was finding roses when I woke up. I got dressed in my onmitsukidō outfit, put on my necklace and put the rose in my hair. Then I went to get breakfast. I saw Nesha and Soifon eating at the table.

"Mornin' Yoruichi." Nesha smiled as she handed me a plate of food. "I see that you have a new rose color today."

"I'm amused at which colors I find in the morning. I feel like I have known Kakashi for a long time." I said as I sat down.

"Found your soul mate then?" she asked. I raised my eyebrow at the thought.

"Maybe I did. We do have a lot in common. Anyway, where are the guys?" I asked in between bites.

"They are at the training area sparring. Why?" she said eyeing me with curiosity.

"Lil' bee, I think you and I should go sparring. Maybe we can challenge the guys." I gave a sly grin.

"I'll have to come and watch this." Hikaru said as she entered from the doorway.

* * *

><p>After we were done eating we headed to the training area at the edge of the forest. We heard yelling and clashing of metal. When we got there we found Hiashi and Hizashi sparring.<p>

"Hi guys! I hope that you don't mind having an audience." Nesha called out as we got closer.

"I don't mind." Hiashi said as they stopped.

"Actually, I would like to spar against Soifon if she would like to." Hizashi said as he joined the group.

I nodded as Soifon grinned. Hiashi joined me near the sides on a bench as Soifon stood opposite of Hizashi.

"So, how are things with Kakashi?" Hikaru inquired as we watched Hizashi take a couple of hits from Soifon.

"I dunno." I started. "Like I told Nesha, we have a lot in common with what we do. Minato told me that Kakashi likes to read a lot. Tsunade said he's a very top notch ninja and many listen to his opinions. I don't have to say much to him, but just being with him is satisfying. It's almost like we have met before but I don't think we have."

We saw Soifon get thrown into a tree, but she quickly rebounded and threw some kidō spells at Hizashi. I was amazed on how well Hizashi kept up with Soifon. We felt the rush from an impact on the ground. When the dust cleared we noticed Hizashi on the ground and Soifon breathing heavily. Hikaru leaned over to me and whispered in my ear. I glanced at her with an eyebrow raised and nodded.

"All right you two go rest. I'm gonna have a turn." I announced as I got up and walked towards them. They looked at me confused as they got up and joined Hikaru and Hiashi on the side. I closed my eyes as I concentrated. I opened my eyes and gave them a sly grin.

"Kakashi, please join me." I whispered. The wind blew past me as he appeared in front of me.

"Interesting in sparring me, princess?" he asked. I could tell he was grinning.

"I want to see your skills for myself. I want to see if you would truly be a worthy bodyguard." I taunted.

"Just my skills or is there something more?" he teased as my face redden.

"I guess we'll have to find out. I already know that you're good at dancing." I cooed. He lifted his headband a bit and I noticed the scar over his left eye. I tilted my head to the side, giving him a curious look. How did I not notice that a couple of nights ago?

"If you want to find out more, you'll have to take my headband." he challenged. I smiled back sheepishly.

"You're on!" I grinned.

He started with his shadow clones as I shunpo away into the forest, before he had a chance to charge at me. I landed on a branch, a distance away and waited for him. I snickered when I sensed him. I pulled out my wakizashi and deflected his kunais. I caught one kunai and threw it back in his direction. At one point, our swords met in a short duel. He was quite good with a sword to my surprise. I threw some kidō at him and I knew that he couldn't copy it.

* * *

><p>"So what's going on?" asked Kushina to Nesha as she and Minato approached the group.<p>

"Yoruichi challenged Kakashi to a sparring match." she replied.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Minato smirked. "Hopefully Jiraiya isn't around to see this."

"Do we need to take bets on who will win?" Nesha suggested.

Everyone looked at each other. "Yoruichi."

"Poor Kakashi." laughed Minato.

* * *

><p>I took out one of his clones by knocking it into a tree and I shunpo from the sight. I saw him coming with his hand glowing. I managed to use shunkō against his chidori, but it seemed that they practically canceled each other out. Before the dust cleared, I was off in a different direction.<p>

"Nice try." I gloated as I shunpo away. He tried a water style jutsu after me, but I deflected it back at him and sent him flying. I giggled at the sight.

"Good one Yoruichi!" yelled Kushina. I didn't realize that she and Minato had joined the group.

After a good distance away, I decided to try a different tactic and transformed into a cat. I jumped to the closest branch and watched as another one of his clones came by. I jumped down onto it and landed on its head. I had distracted it as it crashed into a tree and disappeared. I jumped around from branch to branch. When the real one came in view, I watched what happened. He took out a book, sat down and started to read. I jumped down to the ground and walked towards him.

"I see that I have a visitor." he said as I crawled into his lap as he raised his headband more.

"Yes, you do." I said as I transformed from a cat back into my normal form (with clothes on). Kakashi fell over as I pinned him to the ground. I pulled off his headband and grinned. I could see his eyes get huge as I pulled down his mask. His face reddens as I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for the roses my dear bodyguard." I whispered in his ear. "I think I should keep you around."

I kissed his lips as I felt his arms wrapping around me, pulling me closer to deepen the kiss. He grinned, as we pulled apart.

"Sorry about the distraction, but would you like to keep with the sparring or reading your book?" I purred in his ear.

"I would prefer if you didn't stop." came a different voice. We looked up and saw Jiraiya looking down at us.

"Jiraiya! I'll get you for this!" I yelled as I got up and took off after the laughing fool. I still had Kakashi's headband in my hand and I'm sure he had a confused look on his face as I left him behind.

* * *

><p>"Sounds like Jiraiya interrupted something." Nesha grinned as she pointed at Kakashi. He walked out from the trees pulling up his mask as he ran his fingers through his hair trying to somewhat straighten it out.<p>

"Kakashi, you're missing something." Hikaru teased as she pointed to his head.

"I guess I lost then." he said quietly. Minato raised an eyebrow at him.

"Loose or give in?" Kushina teased more. The rest of the group started to laugh.

"You better be good to Lady Yoruichi or you'll have to deal with me." Soifon threatened.

"Soifon, you have my word." Kakashi said as he rolled his eyes. "I have no intention on hurting her."

I joined the group moments later. I was furious to Jiraiya spying on me again, let alone when I was with Kakashi. I just hoped that it didn't get into one of his books.

"You alright Yoruichi?" Kushina asked seeing how furious I was.

"I'm fine, I just had to beat something into Jiraiya." I growled.

"You could always have Tsunade knock some sense into him too." Nesha snickered.

"I think I'm done sparring for the moment." I said without looking at anyone. "I'll be back."

* * *

><p>I shunpo away before anyone could object. I hid my spiritual pressure so no one could follow me. I went to Kikyō Castle. I felt a bit hurt that Jiraiya is always trying to spy on me at the most vulnerable moment. My mind kept going back to those kisses. How sweet and gentle they were. I felt my face flush at the memory. I sat down on top of the roof and looked out at the surroundings. Kakashi had a handsome face hidden under that mask. I took his headband and tied it around my left arm.<p>

I took out the rose from my hair to admire it. I smiled weakly as I felt a tear escape down my cheek. The sun was starting to set and I tried to focus my mind somewhere else. I felt a breeze pass me.

"Don't be sad my princess." came a voice next to me. I looked to my left with wide eyes as another tear escaped. He put his hand against my face and wiped the tear from my cheek.

"Kashi" I whispered.

"Don't let Jiraiya rattle you." he said gently as he pulled me close to him. "I know you don't want many to see you like this, princess, but at least let me."

"How did you find me?" I asked as I looked at his eyes.

"That is my secret." he grinned as he pulled his mask down. I reached out and traced the scar on his face. "Someday, I'll tell you that story."

I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder. I thought came to me and I pulled away from Kakashi. I noticed the curiosity in his eyes.

"I think that my bodyguard needs something." I grinned as I took off my silver necklace and put it around his neck. "It's my family crest, this way no on can give you a hard time about being around me."

"It is an honor." he smiled as he leaned in and kissed me. I felt my heart flutter and my cheeks flush as we pulled apart.

"Kashi, why do I have this feeling that I have known you for a lot longer than I have?" I asked. I saw him thinking for a moment.

"Maybe we have crossed before in a previous life?" he suggested. My eyes grew wide at the thought.

"Who knows, maybe we have." I agreed. "Is that why I feel so comfortable around you?"

"Maybe, princess, maybe." he grinned as he pulled me back to him. I don't know how long we sat there in silence. The stars were out and the way Konoha lit up was breathtaking.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	5. Youthful

Still own nothing but the ocs.

* * *

><p><em>Youthful<em>

Three days later

I got dressed in my red cheongsam and put a red rose in my hair. I smiled at the color of rose I found today. I walked out and joined everyone for breakfast.

"My, don't you look nice." Hizashi noted as he handed me a plate of food.

"What's the occasion?" Nesha asked.

"I felt like dressing in something different. Besides, I have some things to do today. Lil' bee, when you're ready." I announced.

After we were done eating, we grabbed our cloaks and headed out. It was nice to walk around Konoha. I stopped by the local flower shop before we headed off to the memorial. I smiled at the children running around. I was surprised to see Kakashi at the memorial when we got there.

"Princess? I didn't know you would be here." he said surprised.

"Don't worry, I come here at least once every time I visit the village." I said quietly. "I come to pay respects to the ones I knew here who are not with us anymore."

"I forget how long you have been coming here and how many you have known." he apologized.

"Don't worry, sometimes I forget too. Konoha is like a second home to me." I sighed as I laid down the flowers.

"If there is a chance, I would like to visit your home someday." he whispered. My eyes grew wide at the request.

"Someday Kakashi, you will be able to come and visit." Soifon piped up. I turned to look at her and she gave me a smile. I couldn't help smiling back.

* * *

><p>After a while I looked at Soifon and nodded. We started to leave when I noticed that Kakashi was following us. I turned and grabbed his hand. He gave me a curious look as I squeezed his hand. I could hear Soifon snickering as I shook my head. We walked for a while in silence. We reached the Hokage's office and Kakashi lead us to Minato.<p>

"What a pleasant surprise Yoruichi." he smiled as he saw the three of us. "I see your bodyguards are doing a very well job."

I glanced left and right and noticed both of them blushing. I laughed at the site.

"So, what can I do for you?" Minato continued, eyeing me curiously.

"I was hoping to borrow Kakashi for a while longer." I started. "I know that you assigned him to me, but Soifon came up with this wonderful idea on Kakashi coming to visit me at my home. Could that be arranged?"

I could tell that their jaws dropped without looking at them. Minato's smile just got bigger.

"I have no problem with it. Just let me know when and for how long." he grinned.

"I'll let you know before I leave." I said.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll let the three of you enjoy your day then." he nodded as he went back to his paperwork.

I turned to leave and noticed neither Kakashi or Soifon were following. I turned back around and sighed.

"Are you two coming?" I asked.

"Umm, I forgot to tell Izumo something." Soifon stalled. "I'll be back." She shunpo away.

"I wonder what that was about." I said.

"I think she likes him. Come on princess, let's go." Kakashi said as he offered his arm. I linked arms as I followed him out. I had a feeling that Soifon was up to something, but I wasn't sure yet.

"Where to?" asked Kakashi as he brought me back to out of my thoughts.

"I dunno, anywhere are long as it's with you." I said as I kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>We went for a walk around the village. I could hear some whispers as we walked by.<p>

"Kakashi, who's the pretty lady with you." came a voice behind us. We turned to see who it was.

"Ah, Guy. This is Yoruichi Shihōin. She's a guest here." Kakashi introduced.

"Here I thought you were going to tell me that my eternal rival was engaged to her." Guy said with a smirk.

"Oh? Why would you say that?" Kakashi asked amused.

"Well, I haven't seen you escorting a pretty lady around before and you're wearing some shiny jewelry." Guy pointed out. "Such love from today's youth!"

"Not engaged yet. The necklace is a token from a noble family. Plus, I have been assigned to be Yoruichi's bodyguard." he said proudly.

"I'm impressed. Of course, I couldn't see anyone saying no to being her bodyguard." Guy flattered. I raised an eyebrow to Kakashi and then I gave him a sly grin.

"You know, I think my other bodyguard would love to challenge him." I tested Kakashi.

"I think you're right. Guy could always use a good sparring partner." Kakashi agreed.

"Other bodyguard? Sparring?" Guy said wearingly.

"Definitely not me today, I'm dressed too nicely. Maybe Soifon?" I cooed. I could of sworn I seen a glint of mischief flash across his eye.

"Guy, I think you need to have a sparring session. Meet us at the training grounds in an hour." Kakashi announced.

"I can't wait to see this. See you soon, Guy." I agreed as I waved to him. We noticed his jaw drop. I tried hard not to laugh until we were a ways away.

* * *

><p>Hour later…<p>

Hizashi, Hiashi, Hikaru, Nesha, Izumo, Kushina, Kakashi and I met Guy at the training grounds.

"I didn't realize that I would be having an audience for this match. So, who is my youthful opponent?" he asked.

"We always have an audience when there is a sparring match." I grinned. "Lil' Bee."

"Yes? Lady Yoruichi." she asked as she appeared in front of Guy. Guy's jaw hit the ground.

"This is Guy and he will be your opponent. Try to go a little easy on him." I informed her. "Of course, he claims to be the best at hakuda."

"Hakuda?" everyone asked.

I sighed. "It's the equivalent of what you call Taijutsu."

"Anyway, this should be fun. I hope you're ready." Soifon teased.

They started and Soifon easily blocked a lot of Guy's kicks and punches. I sat next to Kakashi on the bench watching the match. Some debris flew at us and I set up a kidō barrier to deflect it.

"I see that it's getting intense." Nesha said as we heard some metal hitting. I could feel Soifon's spiritual pressure starting to spike.

"Go Soifon!" Izumo cheered.

"I see someone likes Soifon." Kushina teased as Izumo blushed.

"Do you see that?" Hiashi asked Hizashi. I could see that they had their byakugans activated. "That is some immense chakra that Soifon has."

I chuckled as they started to analyze Soifon and Guy's fighting styles. Nesha leaned against me as I leaned back. It was times like this that reminded me on how much I loved to be here with everyone.

"Go youthful!" Kushina cheered as we snickered.

"You know, Yoruichi. I think that Kakashi would be a good candidate for your so called problem." she purred in my ear. My eyes grew wide at the thought as my heart fluttered.

"Wouldn't it be a bit too soon?" I whispered back. I noticed Hikaru whispering to Kakashi.

"That is up to you and Kakashi." She whispered back. "You have support from all of us on this. We think he's a perfect choice, especially since how well the both of you get along."

Our attention was brought back when we saw Soifon sending Guy flying towards us. Guy slowly got up panting as Soifon walked up to him smiling.

"I think Guy is out of energy for the moment." she announced.

"Guy did you run out of 'youthfulness'?" Kakashi teased.

"Yoruichi, I underestimated your bodyguard. She's definitely a worthy appoint. Such youthfulness! Did Kakashi teach her?" he asked.

"Actually, no, I did." I said as his jaw dropped again.

"Maybe I should spar against you then." Guy challenged.

"Not today, since I'm not dressed for it." I said as I got up and took off my cloak, to show off my dress. "Maybe you should pick up jaw from the ground. I don't like being drooled over."

I put my cloak back on and sat back down. Kakashi snickered as he pulled me closer to him and I could hear Kushina laughing too.

"Maybe Guy needs a second round." Soifon scoffed as she dragged him away. "Come on youthful."

"I think Soifon is having way too much fun." Nesha said. A silver hell butterfly came down and landed on my hand.

"Message from your parents." Hikaru asked. I nodded as I read the message. "Good news I hope."

"My mother would like Kakashi and Nesha to come back with me and Soifon." I said as the butterfly flew away.

"You sure?" asked Nesha. "I didn't think they liked having me around."

"Of course they do!" I scolded her. "Apparently someone let slip that I had another bodyguard and they want to meet him."

I noticed that everyone was looking in different directions.

"I see that everyone was plotting against me." I sighed. Nesha and Hikaru just gave me a devilish grin.

"I would like a chance to meet your family and see what you do." Kakashi said.

"You'll have to dress a bit differently, I don't want anyone to mistaken you for someone else but my guest." I explained.

"I'll take care of that." Nesha cooed. "I have something in mind."

"Okay?" Kakashi questioned as he gave Nesha a nervous look.

"Don't worry," she whispered to me, "I'll make him look like he belongs with you."

Soon we saw Soifon come flying in our direction.

"Ha! Never under estimate Might Guy!" we heard as Soifon got up and took off again.

"I think he just made her mad." Hikaru said.

"You have no idea, just watch." I said.

"Bakudō 61: Rikujokoro!" Soifon yelled as six beams of light trapped Guy.

"What in the world is this?" he questioned.

"Its call Kidō." I explained. "It's one of the techniques we learn."

"I think I'm done sparring for today." Soifon announced. She snapped her finger and undid the kidō spell from Guy.

"It was a very good match." Hiashi said.

"Thank you for being my youthful sparring partner today, Soifon." Guy said smiling, bowing to Soifon. "I'll see everyone later. Kakashi, my eternal rival, good luck."

"What was that last part about?" Kakashi whispered as Guy walked away.

"Come on everyone. Let's head back to my place for dinner." Kushina called out.

As I got up, I grabbed Kakashi's arm and pulled him with me. He grinned as he took my hand in his as we followed everyone back to Kushina's. Soifon, Izumo, Hiashi and Hizashi were going on about the match. Nesha and Hikaru were talking about how to make Kakashi look like a noble. I noticed that just having Kakashi next to me made me smile.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	6. To the Soul Society

Still own nothing but the ocs.

* * *

><p><em>To the Soul Society<em>

The remainder of my visit went by very fast. There was two more sparring matches. We watched as Soifon sparred with Izumo. I think he went easy on her when she beat him. Izumo asked Soifon out on a date one night. I think it went well because Soifon looked very happy when she came back to the manor afterwards. Kakashi would spend a couple of hours every night watching the stars with me. Kushina had us over for dinner the night before we had to leave. We played more of our ribbon game and Hikaru decided to call it Take Away. Some how she convinced the guys to play a round and Minato won. We ran into Guy a couple of more times. Soifon was almost getting annoyed with 'youthful' when he wanted a rematch, but she wouldn't give in.

Soifon and I spent part of the morning packing our stuff, we were getting ready to head back home. I really didn't want to go back. Minato had agreed to let Kakashi visit for about two weeks unless something came up. I was nervous to what Nesha and Hikaru did to Kakashi. Of course seeing him dressed up would be fun.

Hiashi, Hikaru and Hizashi escorted us to the edge of the village. We were to meet Nesha and Kakashi there. I started to straighten my white obi on my light blue yukata when I saw Minato and Kushina approaching us.

"We had to come and see you off." He said as he gave me a hug. "We'll see you next year, right?"

"Of course you will." I said. "Where is…"

My jaw dropped when I saw Nesha escorting Kakashi. I could tell he was nervous. He was wearing a blue changshan and a long white jacket similar to my captain's haori. He tried to pull up his mask, but Nesha would swat his hand and say something to him. I could see the necklace that I gave him shining in the light. He had a blue headband on and it covered his left eye. It was different from his regular headband. He had a small bag strapped to his waist along with a sword. I guess that he still felt obligated to be my bodyguard than my guest.

"Wow" I whispered.

"Now, Yoruichi, you'll have to take care of Kakashi. Of course, he almost looks like he could pass as Hokage." Minato grinned as I focused my attention back to him. "Soifon, it was pleasure to have you here. Please come back and visit again."

"I would love to." She said as Nesha and Kakashi reached us.

"See Yoruichi, I told you that I could make him into a noble." Nesha bragged as she unlinked arms. "Kakashi, you don't need to have your weapons with you, we're her guests."

"I guess it's a habit. I didn't bring that much and someone told them that I was her bodyguard." he chuckled.

"You're fine." I said as I went over and kissed his cheek. "Just relax and enjoy your visit."

I gave Kushina, Hiashi, Hizashi, and Hikaru a hug goodbye.

"Thank you for everything. I'll see you next year." I grinned. "Lil' bee, if you would."

"Open!" she yelled as she stabbed the air. The senkaimon opened as we picked up our bags and started in. Soifon and Nesha were having fun talking ahead of us. I linked arms with Kakashi. He seemed to relax a bit.

"Just remember that it's a bit different than what you're use to but not that different either." I started to explain.

"Nesha told me a bit about her last visit there." he said. "I'm just not use to being around nobles, princess."

"Don't worry, we'll be at the manor for a short while. We'll mostly be at my squad's barracks. We have some rooms ready for guests. I hope you don't mind." I said.

"Not as long as I'm with you." he smiled. It was nice to see him without the mask.

"I hope that you know you can wear you mask again after you meet my folks." I tried to comfort him. "You don't have to be dressed up either unless you want to."

"I'll be alright. I'm just not use to not wearing a mask. I always have worn one." he said.

* * *

><p>We reached the other end at squad two's barracks. I noticed that a bunch of my squad members waiting for us. I could see them eyeing my guests.<p>

"Captain! It's good to have you back." greeted Kisuke. "I hope that you had a nice visit."

"Thanks, Kisuke." I sighed. "I'll be paying a visit to my family tonight."

He nodded as he dismissed the others. Soifon led Nesha to where she'll be staying. I lead Kakashi to my quarters.

"I thought you would prefer to use my guest room." I informed as I showed him his room. "Nesha will be staying in an extra room at Soifon's quarters."

Kakashi put down his bags and pulled me closer to him.

"I am glad to have the chance to see how your world is. I think I'm getting use to being with you." he whispered before he kissed me. I pulled away and smiled.

"We should probably head over to the manor." I almost stuttered. I could feel my face flush as I left him and headed to my room. I grabbed my captain's haori and pulled it on. I turned and almost jumped to see Kakashi standing in the doorway.

"When ever you're ready, princess. You look stunning." he grinned as he put a white rose in my hair. I felt like I could melt in those smiling eyes. I linked arms with him and lead him out to the courtyard of the squad. We saw Nesha waiting for us. She was wearing a red yukata.

"Are you two ready yet?" scolded Nesha. I tried not to laugh.

"Sorry, Nesha, I still feel out of place." Kakashi apologized as he gave a nervous smile.

"The famous copy ninja nervous? What are you sixteen again?" Nesha rolled her eyes. "You have a lot to still learn. Kisuke! Where are you?"

Kisuke came running over to us.

"Hi Nesha, good to see you again." he said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You promised the next time I was here, you were to be my escort!" she scolded. Kakashi and I were trying hard not to laugh. "Yoruichi, let's go."

We headed out of the barracks and towards the manor. We listen to Kisuke and Nesha talk. I could feel Kakashi getting nervous as we heard whispering from the people we past.

"This seems familiar." I whispered to Kakashi. "Didn't we have this in your village."

I heard him snicker. "You're very right."

* * *

><p>We reached the manor and the guards nodded to us. When we entered the manor is when I heard it.<p>

"I see that you finally bring home a suitor. I hope he meets the expectations. It didn't seem that any other man would please you. This one is handsome and looks strong, but I'm having a hard time gauging his spiritual pressure."

I let go of Kakashi and hugged the little old lady who approached us.

"Oh Oma, be nice. This is Kakashi. He's my bodyguard from Konoha."

"Ah, Kakashi, the one that Soifon and Hiashi told us so much about. I miss going to Konoha."

"It's nice to meet you." Kakashi said with a bow.

"Oh! Such great manners, this one has. You'll have to keep him dear." Oma chuckled.

"Oma quit harassing our guest. It's good to see you after your vacation." came a stern voice.

"Hello, mother, father." I said as I hugged them.

"So we finally get to meet the young man who caught our daughter's attention." my mother teased.

"Lord and Lady Shihōin." Kakashi said with a bow.

"Definitely has manners." my father said. "I have heard a lot about you from Konoha. Your skills are impressive."

"Thank you sir." Kakashi replied.

"Nesha, I'm so glad that you came back to visit. I see that you dragged Kisuke with you too." my mother smiled as she hugged Nesha. "Come, dinner is ready."

It was a nice dinner filled with laughter. Some of the elders had joined us. Nesha was telling them about the fight between Guy and Soifon. My father was talking to Kakashi about Konoha and how long our family has been visiting. I couldn't help glancing at Kakashi.

"So, dear," my mother started as she leaned towards me. "I see that you really like this one. You can't take your eyes off of him. Is the rose from him too?"

I could feel my face redden as I nodded. I told her about the different roses he left for me and a little bit about our sparring match.

"Definitely a keeper then. I think some of the elders would be disappointed about him not being a noble, but then when one glances at him, you wouldn't be able to tell that he's not. We're just glad that he makes you happy. I see that you gave him your necklace." she cooed at me.

"I know I haven't known him that long but I feel like I do. Something about him makes me feel like I have known him for almost my entire life." I sighed.

"Found your soul mate then?" she asked. "That is always a possibility."

We had a nice evening. At one point Kakashi went for a walk with my father along the manor grounds. We said goodbye to my parents when it got late and we headed back to the barracks. The night was cool and the stars we starting to come out. Nesha was having fun dancing with Kisuke part of the way back. Kakashi and I shook our heads. We said our goodnights to Kisuke and Nesha as we headed into my quarters.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning." I said as I turned to head to my room. Kakashi grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I could see him smirking as he kissed me.

"If you need me, I'm not far. Goodnight princess." he said as he turned and left me standing there in awe.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	7. Troubled Heart

Still own nothing but the ocs.

* * *

><p><em>Troubled heart<em>

Next morning

I woke up with a soft snoring noise meeting my ears. I turned one way and saw a rose. I looked the other direction and saw white hair. I was confused but gave a half grin. I started to run my fingers through his hair.

"Kashi, what are you doing here?" I whispered as I curled next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and opened one eye.

"It sounded like you were having a bad dream last night. I tried to wake you but it didn't work. I crawled in and held you close until you calmed down. So, I stayed. I hope I didn't upset you." He said sleepily. I leaned my head against him and started to trace his chest.

"I don't remember the dream. I suppose I should get up." I groaned as I sat up.

"Just stay with me." He said as he tried to pull me back down.

"I want to, but I have a squad to run today." I whined. Kakashi sat up leaning against me.

"Then let's get ready for the day." He said as he kissed my shoulder.

He got up, gave me wink and left my room. I fell over as I watched him walk down the hallway. I felt like a schoolgirl with their crush. I got up and dressed in my usual captain's apparel. I walked out of my barracks and headed to the office.

* * *

><p>I was greeted with a stack of paperwork and I groaned. I started to look over the papers, signing and sending them off. I got most of it done, after a while I couldn't focus and left the office. I headed over to the training grounds when I heard some noise. I figured there were some squad members starting already. My jaw fell at the sight I saw.<p>

I saw a blur of white and blonde. I moved to the top of the building to get a better view. Captains Ukitake and Kyōraku, who were watching the sparring match, greeted me. I saw Nesha sitting in between them.

"Ah, Yoruichi, you're just in time. The match just started." Kyōraku said.

"We came over to see Nesha and we were introduced to your other guest." Ukitake said. "Apparently Kisuke had an itch to spar and challenged your guest. Kisuke wanted to try out some new tools he invented."

"Oh, no. What did he come up with now?" I groaned. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to turn out well. I could hear some of the other squad members cheering as Kisuke went flying in to a wall from Kakashi's water jutsu.

"Sorry, Kisuke. I guess you have to improve that one a bit more." I heard Kakashi yell.

When the dust cleared I saw Kakashi in a sleeveless black changshan and his jacket off to the side. His mask was pulled up as usual. I saw a red streak fly towards Kakashi. Kisuke had released his shikai. Kakashi pulled up his headband and used his sharingan to make the attack disappear.

"Whoa. I didn't know he could do that." I said. I heard Nesha laugh.

"His left eye was damaged in a battle. He was given a special eye in its place from a special friend. This is one of the abilities from that eye." She explained.

"I'm still amazed as his speed." Ukitake said.

"Ukitake, he could almost keep up with me." I said. "He does a lot of same stuff that I do and I'm a captain."

"Sounds like he made an impression on you." Ukitake smiled.

"You have no idea." I grinned.

"All right Kisuke, what do you have next?" Kakashi asked.

We saw Kisuke come flying at him with a tantō. Kakashi countered with his sword. The tantō started to glow. It looked like it was starting to drain Kakashi of energy.

"Good try, but not good enough." Kakashi said as his clone disappeared in front of Kisuke. Kisuke looked confused as some squad members cheered.

"Kakashi, you just gave me an idea." Kisuke grinned.

I felt some arms wrap around me and pulled me backwards.

"So, how are you liking the show?" Kakashi whispered in my ear. My eyes got huge as we all turned to see him behind me. "Good."

He pulled down his mask and kissed my cheek before he disappeared.

"I see that someone likes you, Yoruichi." Kyōraku teased as I blushed. "Good choice though."

Everyone else laughed as I shook my head. Kakashi appeared down below and threw some shuriken at Kisuke. Kisuke tried to move but couldn't because Kakashi was using wire threads to hold Kisuke in place. Kisuke quickly put up a kidō barrier to deflect the shuriken. Soon the match was over. Kisuke was talking to Kakashi as he walked over to get his jacket.

I saw Kyōraku pick up Nesha and jumped down. Ukitake and I joined them. Kakashi grabbed my hand after I reached the ground.

"So, captain, do you have time to show me around?" he teased me.

"You know… if Yoruichi is busy, I'm sure Juu and I could show you around." Kyōraku piped up.

"I would like to join in on this." Nesha said giving me a sly grin.

"I dunno, I have to make sure everything ran smooth while I was gone." I sighed.

"Sorry, Kakashi. I guess she's busy, but we'll show you around." Kyōraku said as he slapped Kakashi's back.

"If you need me, you know what to do." he said as he left with Ukitake, Kyōraku, and Nesha.

* * *

><p>"That was interesting." Kisuke said as he walked up next to me. "I can guarantee that everything ran fine while you were gone."<p>

"I know, but I still have a few things to check on, but most of my paper work is caught up." I whined as we entered the office.

"Don't worry. If it makes you feel better, he made a very good impression on your parents last night and most of the elders think that he's from a noble line." he grinned at me.

"Are you hinting at something?" I asked as I blushed.

"Admit to it. You two are in love. It's easy to see and I'm sure he can tell you how he feels if you ask him." he smiled.

"You almost sound like Nesha."

"I've known you your entire life and I have never seen you this happy."

"I know… but I haven't known him that long."

"So what? What are you afraid of?"

"I dunno."

"Then take a chance. If you let this pass you by, who knows when you'll have another? When was the last one?"

"This is the first. I'm just scared." I whispered.

"Scared of what?"

"Loosing him."

"That's a normal feeling. Oh, he knows about the situation that the elders put you in. Just ask him."

"Who told him?"

"Your father and Oma."

"What?"

"Soifon!" Kisuke yelled. Soifon appeared and smiled.

"Come on Kisuke, let's take her to lunch and let her absorb all that info." she said as she pulled me out of the office.

* * *

><p>I don't remember what happened the rest of the afternoon; it was too much like a blur. The conversation with Kisuke kept playing over and over in my head. Late afternoon, I received a hell butterfly and smiled at the message.<p>

"Kisuke, Soifon, come with me." I said as I left my desk. We headed out of the barracks. The night was cool. Soon we reached squad thirteen. We could hear some laughter going on by the gardens.

"It's about time you show up!" Nesha scolded.

"Sorry, it's been a long day." I said not looking at anyone.

"Sit and join us for dinner." Ukitake said as he waved to the empty chairs.

I noticed Kisuke sitting by Nesha and whispering in her ear. Soifon gave me a shove towards Kakashi. I saw that he had his mask down again. I mentally scolded myself for acting so shy.

"Yoruichi, it's been too long, just relax." came a new voice. I turned to see Kūkaku.

"Kūkaku!" Nesha yelled as she got up and gave her a hug.

"So, who's the new guy?" Kūkaku grinned eyeing Kakashi as she sat down next to Kyōraku.

"Kūkaku, this is Yoruichi's new guy, Kakashi." Nesha introduced with a sly grin.

"Yoruichi, why didn't you tell me sooner?" she teased as I blushed.

I noticed Kyōraku leaning over and whispering in her ear. Kakashi held my hand and winked at me. Ukitake started passing the food around and the talking began. I laughed at some of the stories going around. Kūkaku passed the sake around. Nesha was taking turns whispering between Kyōraku and Kisuke. I smiled every time I heard Kakashi laugh.

I was glad to see how well he got along with everyone. I was starting to think more about the whole situation with the elders. I was tired of being tied down by others expectations. I was going to try to work up the courage to talk to Kakashi before he has to go back home. My only hope was that someday my home would become his.

"Come on, princess, let's head back for some rest." Kakashi said as he offered me his hand as he got up.

"Princess?" questioned Kūkaku as she rolled in laughter.

"Minato use to call me that and now Kakashi does." I explained.

"It fits you well." Nesha laughed. "Have a good night you two."

Kakashi grabbed my hand and lead me out. Soon we were on our way back. We entered my quarters quietly as I led him to my room.

"Kashi, I would like you to stay with me tonight." I whispered.

"Let me go change then." He smiled as he left my room. I took off my haori and changed into my nightshirt. I smiled at my collection of roses as I took the one out of my hair and had it join the others on my nightstand.

"Don't you look beautiful." Kakashi said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "We had a long day. Let's turn in."

He led me to the bed and pulled me down to him. I couldn't help searching his eyes wondering what he is up to. He leaned in to kiss me as he rubbed my back. I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I thought I was going to melt.

"Just rest your head and try to sleep. I'm always here, next to you when ever you need me." he whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my neck and his arms pulled me closer to him. We laid in silence for a while. My thoughts went back to the conversation with Kisuke and the whole situation. I couldn't get my mind to calm down and I rolled away from Kakashi. I sat up at the edge of the bed looking at the moon through the window. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Sometimes, I don't want to feel pressured to do something." I whispered to the moon. "Kashi, do you feel the same way as I do? Does your heart flutter every time you look at me? Do you feel happy with me next to you? Does the idea of finding your soul mate cross your mind? Why do I feel so confused? You make me so happy that words can't describe it, so why can't I tell you how much you mean to me?"

I didn't notice that Kakashi was still awake. He sat up and moved behind me. I felt his arms wrap around me and had me lean back against his chest as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Maybe you didn't know how to tell me because of you being trained to detach your emotions and maybe because it's something new that scares you." he whispered back. My eyes grew wide as I heard those words. "The answers to your questions are: yes, yes, yes, yes, don't know and you just did."

I turned to look at him as another tear escaped. He wiped the tear away as he kissed me.

"I hope you know that you can talk to me about anything. Let's go to bed." he whispered in my ear. I nodded as I lay down next to him. I felt a bit of relief about the whole thing as sleep took over.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	8. Kuchiki Heir

Still own nothing but the ocs. This one took a little longer than I had hoped. I re-watched some Bleach and Naruto episodes hoping to get some ideas. Anyone looking for Byakuya? :)

* * *

><p><em>Kuchiki heir<em>

Next day

I was finally able to get caught up with my paper work shortly after lunch. I decided that I needed to get out of the office for a while. Kakashi was probably out with Nesha or reading with Kyōraku at squad eight. I went for a walk and got lost in my thoughts. I found myself in front of the Kuchiki manor. I decided to have a little fun.

"Ah, Yoruichi. It's good to see you again." Ginrei greeted me as I entered the back yard.

"It's good to see you too." I smiled.

"I heard that you have some guests visiting you." he inquired.

"Yes, my friends Nesha and Kakashi." I said as I joined him at the table.

"Kakashi… I think I heard captains Ukitake and Kyōraku talking with him. I remember Nesha. You always brought her back with you." he said as he handed me a cup of tea.

"They're having fun despite the fact that I have my captains duties. I've been trying to get away to spend time with them." I sighed.

"I'm sure that they understand." he said softly. "I hear that your parents have taken a liking to Kakashi."

"Oh?" I said. "They seemed to be pleased with him when we had dinner with them."

"That reminds me, have you seen Byakuya lately?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not since before I left for Konoha."

"He's getting better and not using a bokken anymore, but I think he needs more of a challenge." he smirked. "Maybe you know someone who could do that."

"Are you inquiring that I don't give him enough of a challenge?" I teased. "I have an idea though."

We got up and headed to the training area. I had a thought and I hope that no one would be mad at me for it. We turned the corner and I saw Byakuya working on his sword swings with a katana.

"Ginrei, I hope you don't mind if I surprise Byakuya with something." I whispered to him.

"As long as it doesn't kill him." he chuckled.

I walked towards Byakuya and I tried to keep a straight face.

"Nice swing, Byakuyabo." I said.

"What do you want were-cat?" he growled not looking at me.

"I thought that you would need a sparring partner to work on that swing." I grinned as I saw his eyebrow twitch.

"As if I need any help from you!" he shouted as he stopped. "And leave my hair tie alone!"

"No need to get angry." I said calmly.

"I'm going to be the next head of the Kuchiki clan!" he proclaimed. "I don't have time to play."

"Kakashi, join us please." I whispered as I took a step back away from Byakuya.

Byakuya swung at me and his sword met another with a clang. I could see the shock on his face as the smoke cleared to revile Kakashi.

"You called for me princess?" Kakashi grinned.

Byakuya took a step back, trying to process what had happened. I could tell that Ginrei was trying not to laugh as he shook his head.

"Yes, I did. I thought Byakuyabo could use a different person to spar with besides me." I said.

He turned to look at Byakuya as he lowered his sword and he proceeded to walk around him as he sheathed his sword.

"Next head of clan? Huh?" he said. "I wonder if he's a better challenge than Kisuke."

"Kashi, play nice." I teased.

"Nah. I can tell he's got a bit of temper that he needs to control."

"I do not have a temper!" Byakuya yelled as he charged Kakashi.

It looked like Byakuya had stabbed Kakashi, but was fooled by his shadow clone. Ginrei and I moved to the edge to give them both some room.

"It's never good to loose your temper in battle." Kakashi said as he appeared behind Byakuya and held a kunai to Byakuya's neck. "You need to be aware of your surroundings."

We saw the shock on Byakuya's face. I could tell that he was a bit angry and confused. Kakashi moved away from Byakuya to give him a chance to process what happened.

"I guess a friendly spar would be interesting." Kakashi said as he walked in front of him, putting the kunai away.

"Good luck Byakuyabo!" I called out.

"What about me?" Kakashi pouted.

I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck my dear bodyguard." I purred in his ear.

I joined Ginrei back on the side and we watched as Byakuya started the sparring match with hakuda. Kakashi took out a book and started to read. He managed to block a lot of Byakuya's attacks. Kakashi hardly moved from the spot.

"What is he doing?" Ginrei leaned over and asked.

"No idea."

"At least he's not stealing his hair tie."

"That's only something I would do."

We could easily tell that Byakuya was not a match for Kakashi. Byakuya took a step back and tried to calm down. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Giving up already?" Kakashi asked as he glanced at Byakuya.

"I don't give up." Byakuya said as he opened his eyes and drew his sword.

Kakashi put his book away and drew his sword. He motioned for Byakuya to start. Byakuya charged him. Their swords met with a clang. I smiled as Byakuya tried to hold his own against Kakashi. They broke apart and Byakuya jumped back as he threw some kidō spells at Kakashi.

Kakashi tried to avoid some of the thrusts from Byakuya's sword. At one point he had to stop. Kakashi moved away and put his hand over his eye. Byakuya managed to cut the headband off of Kakashi. Kakashi slowly opened his left eye. Byakuya flinched when he saw the sharingan. Kakashi closed his left eye again.

"What in the world is that?"

"That is a long story from a battle." Kakashi sighed. "You're doing good. Would you like to continue?"

Byakuya nodded with wide eyes. Kakashi disappeared and forced Byakuya to concentrate on his surroundings. Kakashi reappeared behind Byakuya. He managed to turn around and block Kakashi's sword.

"You're right Ginrei, he is getting better." I said.

Byakuya got a little frustrated whenever Kakashi would use his shadow clones. Kakashi used his fire justsu and Byakuya managed to block it with a kidō barrier.

"I see he's better with kidō."

I saw Byakuya smirk and he used shakkahō. Kakashi opened his left eye more and made the kidō spell disappear. Byakuya's jaw dropped open. He stood still for a few minutes before he moved again.

"That's impressive." Ginrei said as he watched the two.

"That it is." I grinned.

"I think we should halt them and have some tea." Ginrei said.

"Whatever you want."

I gave two short whistles and the guys stopped. I motioned for them to follow us. Kakashi pulled out another headband and tied it around his head. Ginrei led us to the gardens and we found that one of the servants brought tea and snacks out. We talked for a while before Ginrei got called away to his squad. Kakashi and I left shortly after Ginrei did.

* * *

><p>We headed back to my quarters. It was a nice quiet walk. We entered my quarters and I headed to my room. I felt better after I had changed into something more comfortable. I found Kakashi in the kitchen cooking. He was wearing a t-shirt and lounge pants.<p>

"Do you know how good you look in that nightshirt?" he asked.

"No idea, but you don't look so bad yourself." I cooed.

I walked up behind him, wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head against him. I ran my fingers over his stomach. We heard a knock on the door and I went over to open it.

"Byakuya? Is everything alright?" I asked after I opened the door.

"I'm okay, can I come in?" he asked glancing at the ground. I could tell that something was on his mind.

"Sure." I moved away and let him in. "Kashi, we have a guest."

Byakuya followed me into the kitchen and sat at the table. Kakashi glanced over at us and frowned.

"What's on your mind Byakuya." Kakashi asked as he brought over two plates of yakisoba. He set one in front of Byakuya and sat down. I went over to get a plate for myself. I leaned against the counter and watched the guys as they started to eat.

"I wanted to thank you for the sparring match." he said sullenly.

"You're welcome, but there is more, right?"

"Well… I don't want to be rude or anything but what happened to your eye?" Byakuya said in a bit of a rush.

"Ah. It's a result of sacrifice of a close friend during war." he started.

I could tell he was gathering his thoughts on where to start the story. We listened as he went on about his teammates and the differences he had with Obito. He recalled everything that went on during the mission. At one point he had to clarify certain things that shinobis did, because Byakuya looked confused.

Byakuya's eyes widen when Kakashi got to the part about Rin being taken and how he argued with Obito on what to do. After the fight they went their separate ways, Kakashi would turn about and joined Obito to rescue Rin, after reflecting on what he said.

"Those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum! If I'm going to be called scum either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that's not being a proper shinobi, then I'll destroy that idea!" Kakashi quoted. "That's what Obito had said to me."

Kakashi went on to tell how he saved Obito from one enemy, but his eye being damaged in the process. He explained more to Byakuya how the sharingan worked. Then went on about the cave started to collapse shortly after they found Rin and Obito saving him from a falling boulder. Obito insisted on Kakashi using his sharingan eye, since he knew he wasn't going to make it back home alive. How hard it was for Rin and him when they had to leave Obito behind because of the cave collapsing more. The end of the mission was bittersweet.

"I changed quite a bit after that. I even started to do some things that Obito use to do." he said. "I would go and visit the memorial stone with Obito's name on it on a regular basis."

Byakuya sat in silence and reflected on the story. I went over and collected the empty plates from them. After I put the dishes in the sink, I joined them at the table and watched Byakuya's expression. I could tell he still lost in thought.

"I think that's enough for today." Kakashi said, breaking the silence. "You should probably head home before it's too late Byakuya."

Byakuya looked around and realized how dark it had gotten outside. He got up and headed to the door. We followed him to the door.

"Thank you Kakashi." he said with a faint smile.

"No problem. Just remember to keep your friends close and to laugh from time to time." Kakashi grinned.

Byakuya nodded and disappeared into the night. I turned and shut the door. Kakashi pulled me into a hug and held me close.

"You know, I wonder how much of that he took in." he said, as we pulled apart.

"Only time will tell." I said.

"Come on princess." he said as he picked me up and headed to my room. "We should head to bed, after all you do need your rest."

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	9. Working for the weekend

Still own nothing but the ocs.

* * *

><p><em>Working for the weekend<em>

I woke up the next morning with an empty spot next to me, but a rose. I just smiled as I picked up the rose. I got dressed and headed to the office. I found another rose on my desk with a note:

_Princess,_

_I was asked to join your parents for breakfast today. I'll be there for a while then I'll be joining Captain Ukitake for lunch. If you need me, just summon me. I'll see you for dinner, unless something comes up. I hope that you slept well last night. I know I did._

_Kakashi_

"I see that your admirer is leaving you notes too." teased Soifon. "You have a captain's meeting in a while."

I nodded as I put the rose in my hair next to the other one.

"Come on Soifon, let's head to the meeting." I smiled as we left. We reached squad one's meeting room shortly. I smiled as we entered the meeting room and I know that some of the other captains taking notice.

"Morning Yoruichi!" greeted captain Ukitake. "I see that you have some nice hair decorations."

"Ah, Juu, can't you tell that she's in love?" Kyōraku said as he approached us as I blushed.

"It's a good thing." Ukitake said. Soon we were all lined up and the meeting started.

"One last thing, before we adjourn the meeting. Squad two, there has been some disruptions out in the world of the living. Please check it out and resolve the matter. That is all." Head captain concluded. The other captains started to leave. I looked at Soifon.

"You can head back to the squad. I'll check it out and then send word." I said as I headed in that direction.

I felt a familiar sensation as I looked behind me. I turned to see Kakashi talking with Ukitake as I left through the senkaimon. I reached the other side and noticed that it looked almost like Konoha. I sent word for Kisuke and Soifon to join me.

"You called for us captain?" Kisuke asked as they joined me.

"Something just doesn't seem right, like it's almost too quiet." I said. They nodded and headed out to survey the area. I stayed to look out over the overall area.

"Yoruichi, there is a small village to the south of us, but it looks deserted." Soifon reported. Kisuke joined us moments later.

"There is evidence that a hollow was here." he said.

"Look at the yummy soul reapers." came a deep voice. We turned and saw six hollows approaching us.

"Let's go." I said. It didn't seem like work for us to defeat them. We checked out the area again and returned to the seireitei.

"That was pathetic." Soifon grumbled. I shook my head as I sent a hell butterfly to the captain.

"Come on, let's head back to the squad." I sighed.

When we got there I went to the training grounds to oversee the practice for the day. Soon it was getting dark as I finished the last report in my office. Everyone had left for the night but me.

"You know, princess, you work too hard." Kakashi said from the doorway. "I hope that you're hungry."

I smiled as I got up to hug him. He grabbed my hand and led me out. I started to wonder where we were going. Soon we reached the bottom of Sōkyoku hill.

"Captain Ukitake told me about this area. The trees are in bloom and I thought this would be a nice spot to eat and do some star gazing."

I looked up to see the part of the hill and there was a great view of the sky. The majority of the sakura trees were in bloom. I looked back at Kakashi and smiled.

"Come and sit by me." Kakashi coaxed.

I noticed that he had a blanket out with food. I sat down and I gave Kakashi a sheepish grin. I started to tell him about my day as we ate. He told me that he got to meet captain Unohana while he was having lunch with Ukitake.

"Ukitake was impressed with my fighting skills when he saw me sparring with Kisuke. He was teaching me how to read and send messages with hell butterflies." he said. "You should have seen the messages we were sending Kyōraku."

I shook my head at the idea. I could only imagine the conversation.

"I like it here. I know you said that it would be similar, but yet different. You're right though. I wouldn't mind staying here long as long as I'm with you." he said thoughtfully as he leaned back into the tree. I smiled as I leaned into him. The stars shinned as the sakura petals floated in the breeze.

* * *

><p>Days later…<p>

The remainder of the week flew by. Between my duties as a captain, it felt like I didn't have much time to spend with Kakashi. I wanted to be selfish but I couldn't. Many days I said bye to Nesha and Kakashi as they left to meet their other friends. I was surprised on how many captains approved of Kakashi. I would find roses on my desk and my squad members were starting to get curious. I could tell that they weren't use to seeing this side of me.

The weekend came and it was nice to wake up and not have to go to the office. I got dressed and went to find Kakashi. I followed his faint spiritual pressure to the eighth squad. I giggled when I saw that he was on the rooftop with Kyōraku. Apparently they were reading the books that Kakashi had brought.

"Hi guys!" I called. They both sat up and waved.

"I guess the princess caught you." Kyōraku teased.

"Nah, I let her find me." he grinned as he laid back down. "Oh, we have plans for later tonight."

"Oh really? With who?" I cooed as I joined them on the rooftop.

"We are meeting a group and heading to the rukongai for a festival." he said without looking up from the book.

"Who is all going?" I inquired.

"Let's see…" Kakashi started. "Ukitake, Nesha, you, me, Kisuke, Soifon, Unohana and Kyōraku."

"That's an interesting group. Should be fun." I said as I sat down next to them.

I rested my head on Kakashi's shoulder as he read his book. Nesha came a short while later and whisked me away back to my quarters to get ready for the night.

* * *

><p>Hours later…<p>

Nesha was putting roses in my hair. I straighten my cream colored cheongsam. I was starting to feel nervous. I put on a silver necklace that my mother gave me to replace the one I gave Kakashi.

"You look beautiful. You shouldn't be nervous anymore around him." she purred in my ear.

Nesha was wearing a pink cheongsam. It looked good against her medium length black hair. There was a knock at my door and we turned to see Kakashi in the doorway.

"Nesha, princess, are you ready? You both look beautiful." he smiled. Kakashi was wearing a green changshan with a tan cloak.

"I see that you're not wearing your mask. Where did you get the haori?" asked Nesha.

"Oma thought that I should have a nicer one than my white one." he smiled.

I noticed that my family's crest was on the left side of the cloak. I shook my head as we followed Nesha out. We met Kisuke and Soifon along the way to the gates that lead to the rukongai.

"You know Kakashi, you fit in too well with our group. Maybe you should stay here permanently." Ukitake pointed out as we met with the rest of the group.

"We'll just have to see what happens." Kakashi waved off.

I turned slightly and saw the others smiling.

* * *

><p>We followed them to the festival in the second district. Lanterns of different colors lined the streets. Venders were everywhere with food. We had fun trying the different food and were laughing at the jokes Kyōraku and Kisuke were telling. Nesha and Soifon had linked arms and were going around ahead of us. We ran into some other members of Ukitake's squad as we wandered around.<p>

"Yoruichi! Come on!" Nesha yelled as she dragged me off to where people were dancing.

She started to dance with me around the floor. I was laughing too hard to notice the others watching us. Nesha switch to dance with Soifon and Kyōraku joined me. Other dancers started to join in on changing partners. Next thing I knew I was dancing with Ukitake and Nesha was dancing with Kakashi. I almost felt jealous of her. Unohana dance with Kyōraku then switched to Kakashi. Soon I found myself switching again and ended up with Kakashi.

"This is different. To be lucky enough to dance with a princess." he whispered in my ear.

It almost felt like the world had stopped while we danced. He held me close as we moved around the other dancers. I giggled as he whispered in my ear on how happy he was to be here with me. I purposely diverted my eyes from everyone else. Soon the music ended and we applauded the music players. Nesha and Kisuke were having fun still dancing down the street.

"I see that Nesha's favorite is Kisuke." Kakashi said.

"Kisuke has always been her favorite. She's an honorary member of my clan and she wants Kisuke to get her when she passes on. She's in love with him." I said sadly.

"Don't worry, we know things will work out for them. It looks like he's in love with her." he consoled.

"Kisuke? He's usually lost without her." I sighed. "She's my best friend."

"She's a good one to have around too." he agreed as he took my hand. "I don't want you to come and get when it's time. I want to be with you before and after it's time."

My jaw almost fell when I hear those words.

"Come on you two!" Nesha scolded. Kakashi smiled as he gave a gentle tug to my hand as we headed after Nesha.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	10. Soul Crossing

Still own nothing but the ocs.

Sorry about the delay for adding this chapter. I've been busy helping my sister with last minute planning for her wedding this weekend. I'm hoping that the weather stays good since its to take place outside. :)

* * *

><p><em>Soul Crossing<em>

Days later…

I had received a request for me to join my parents for lunch at the manor. It wasn't unusual for me to join them, but it always has my curiosity.

"It's good of you to join us." mother said as I found them out in the gardens. "We have a proposition for you."

"Oh?" I asked, as I knew this was nothing new. Last time we had this conversation was before I took squad two along with the Onmitsukidō.

"We have talked to the Spirit King along with head captain. Fist thing, is that we have made arrangements for Nesha to join us here. The Hyūga clan had agreed with Nesha's request. She has been given special permission from the spirit king to go to and from the soul society to the world of the living." she said.

"That's good. I know how much she loves to be here. What about her and Kisuke?" I asked.

"We talked to them both late yesterday. For now they are to be betrothed to each other, since they make each other happy. The spirit king doesn't have a problem with this pair because he as known that their souls have crossed before and the outcome was always good." father explained.

"That's exciting."

"Now, about you and Kakashi." mother started as I coughed on my drink. I could feel myself blush. "The spirit king is interested in you two. He has given his blessing for the both of you and Kakashi is always welcome to visit."

"Why is he interested in us?" I asked.

"Apparently both of your souls have crossed before multiple times, but not really given the chance to stay with each other. Kakashi was one of king's personal guards centuries ago. That might explain why you have felt that you have known him from before." father added as my jaw dropped.

"We've met before?"

"Kakashi is from a well known family line there. Anyway, something would always happen that would prevent you two from being together." mother added. "We made an arrangement with the king. He would like you to stay with the Onmitsukidō, and step down from squad two. He would also like Kakashi to join his guard again, that is if he wishes to."

"Kakashi in the Royal Guard?"

"The spirit king has talked to the head captain about this. We had Kakashi meet the spirit king yesterday and they made an agreement. You are to be betrothed to Kakashi. Kakashi is free to go between the soul society and the world of the living as he pleases, permission from the spirit king." father said.

"Betrothed? To Kakashi?" I whispered.

"We know how happy the two of you are. We talked to Minato about all of this too. He has no problems with letting Kakashi leave Konoha. He wants the two of you to be happy and to visit when you can." mother smiled.

"What about me being head clan leader?" I asked.

"The elders are fine with your betrothal. If you want to step down from head clan, just let us know." father winked at me as he smiled.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was like all of my fears being calmed and disappearing. It was a lot to take in and I could only wonder how many times our souls had met. It still bothered me about why our souls didn't have a chance to stay together for very long in the past.

"All you have to do is agree to being betrothed to Kakashi and stepping down from squad two. We know that overseeing the Onmitsukidō and squad two can take a lot of time and energy from you." mother cooed.

"Can I recommend someone to take my place for squad two?" I asked.

"Of course, but I think the spirit king and the head captain have already picked one." father commented as my smile fell.

"Just give us or Kakashi an answer soon." mother smiled. I still couldn't believe what I was hearing. I only hoped that my recommendation for squad two would be considered.

* * *

><p>I left shortly after lunch and headed back to my quarters. I took off my haori and flopped on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling.<p>

"What to do?" I asked myself.

I knew I wanted to keep Kakashi around. I didn't realize how that our souls have crossed and that we knew each other before. I felt someone sit on the bed next to me and rested their head on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Nesha whispered in my ear. I nodded, not looking at her.

"I know, it's a lot for one to wrap their head around." she went on. "I was surprised to find out that Kisuke and I have met before. I just want to enjoy the time I have with him."

"You know that you'll be adopted into my clan." I told her, smiling at the idea of having her as a sister.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm surprised that my clan is all right with it. I guess, since I don't have much talent anyway." She sighed. "I'll miss hanging around Hikaru, Hiashi and Hizashi."

"I know what you mean. At least we can visit them yearly as I usually do or more often." I reminded her. "And you do too have talent."

"I know, just think of all of the fun we get to have. I'm not as good as Hiashi and Hizashi." she giggled. I smiled as I listened to Nesha talking about the things she would have to do before marring Kisuke.

"When are you two thinking about marring?" I asked.

"We are hoping in the next year or two." she said. "What about you and Kakashi?"

"I dunno, I have to talk to him." I whispered.

"You should before the week is over. That is when we are heading back." she reminded me as I groaned. After a while she left me to my thoughts. I fell into a restless sleep soon after.

* * *

><p>Days later…<p>

The rest of the week flew by in a blur. It was the day before Nesha and Kakashi were to head back to Konoha. The thought of Kakashi leaving me was painful. Something was still nagging at the back of my head. I hardly saw him and it was driving me crazy. I smiled every time I found the roses he left for me. It was late and I was changing into my nightshirt. I sat on the edge of the bed staring at the moon again.

"Why does the thought of being betrothed to Kashi excite and scare me?" I asked the moon. "I haven't even given him my answer."

I hung my head and groaned. The one thing I should have done, I didn't do yet. I was still trying to wrap my mind around the whole thing and what would change.

"Oh, Kashi." I whispered as I pulled my knees to my chest. I didn't notice that someone sat down on my bed.

"Then why don't you talk to your betrothed?"

I lifted my head and spun around to meet Kakashi. My eyes were drawn to the necklace on his bare chest. As I reached out to touch the necklace, his hand cupped my chin and tilted my face up to his. I tried to read his eyes as he leaned in to kiss me. I warped my arms around him to deepen the kiss.

"I missed you, princess." he whispered in my ear, as we pulled away. "Shall we go to bed?"

He pulled me down towards him. I stopped and gave him a sly grin as I pushed him back onto the pillows.

"No, I think we should have some fun first." I cooed as I untied the strings to his lounge pants. He tried to undo the buttons on my shirt as I leaned forward to kiss him again.

"I take it that this is your answer." he said as he undid the last button.

"Kashi, yes. I want you next to me for the rest of our lives." I said.

He turned and pinned me to the bed as he started to kiss my neck. I squirmed as his breath tickled my neck.

"That's good to know princess." he said in between kisses. "I refuse to take no for an answer."

I looked up at him smirking as I wrapped my arms around his neck for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Next morning…<p>

I groaned as the sun shinned in. I rolled to my side and saw white hair sticking up from under the covers. I curled into him as he wrapped his arms around me. He felt warm against me.

"Morning princess." he said sleepily, "Did you have a good night and sleep well?"

I blushed at memory of what happened last night. I tried to pull away to find my nightshirt that was on the floor, but he pulled me back.

"We don't have to leave until this afternoon. Just stay a while with me." he coaxed.

I gave in and laid back down. It felt comforting just to be next to him. I felt my skin heat up as he kissed my shoulder and his hands dragged across my waist.

Around lunchtime we got up and dressed for the day. Kakashi was wearing his regular shinobi apparel with his haori and was packed in no time. We grabbed some food before heading out to meet Nesha.

"Hi guys!" she greeted. "I hope you both had agreed on things."

"Oh, Nesha." I laughed as escorted them to the senkaimon.

It opened and Nesha started to walk in. Kakashi turned to give me one last kiss before following her. I sighed as the door closed and I could only wondering what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	11. Protecting the one I love

Still own nothing but the ocs.

I survived my sister's wedding. Funny thing was that it was thundering and lightning out during the ceremony. So much for a outdoor wedding. Otherwise, everything went well.

* * *

><p><em>Protecting the one I love<em>

Months later

I was summoned to the squad one meeting room. I was curious to what was so important to be summoned so late at night. I knocked on the door and was shown in. I gave a bow to the head captain.

"Ah, captain Shihōin. I'm sorry to call you so late. First, I wanted to congratulate you on the betrothal. Second, the main reason that you've been summoned is that there is some unusual hollow activity in Konoha. Your help as been requested, please take who you would like to join you and head out. I believe there will be someone there to meet you." he explained.

I felt a mix of emotion but I knew I had to keep it together. I couldn't let myself panic yet.

"Of course captain. I'll take a squad with me." I said.

"Good, dismissed."

I disappeared and went to wake Soifon and Kisuke. I quickly explained what was going on and we gathered five more members. After we went over the general plan we headed through the senkaimon.

* * *

><p>It was odd to step foot into Konoha again. I was use to once a year visit, not more than that. We looked around and noticed how quiet it was, almost an eerie quiet under the moonlight. I had everyone take an earpiece before we entered Konoha. I motioned for some of the members to head out and check around the outside of the village. Kisuke and Soifon stayed with me as we headed to the gates.<p>

"Lady Shihōin, Soifon."

We neared the light at the guard post and saw that it was Izumo. I could see the relief on his face.

"Please follow me, the Hokage has been expecting you." he said with a faint smile.

Soifon linked arms with him and we followed them. I was trying to rack my brain on why I was requested. We entered Minato's office and I saw some more familiar faces. Hizashi was there along with Kakashi.

"Thank goodness that you're here." Minato said as he saw us.

"I can see that, but what in the world is going on?" I asked.

"We're not sure how to describe it. There are some strange monsters that have appeared by the memorial stone and villagers have complained of some eerie wailing noise at night." he said.

"Hollows?" Kisuke asked.

"What's a hollow?"

"It's a spirit that hasn't passed over and has stayed too long in this world causing them to change into what you call monsters." I said.

There was a sudden burst of spiritual pressure that almost knocked us down. I glanced as Soifon and Kisuke.

"I guess one decided to make an appearance." I grumbled.

"Captain…" one squad member said as he popped in through the window.

"I know, let's go." I sighed.

"Wait."

I turned to see the worried look on Kakashi's face.

"Here." I tossed Kakashi, Minato and Hizashi each an earpiece before I vanished.

I felt bad for disappearing so soon but we had to find out what was going on. We headed off in different directions. I adjusted my earpiece as we did a quick check in. I listened as Kisuke explained what a hollow could look like to the others and how to destroy it. I started to head to the center of the village.

"Captain, there is evidence of it heading north and east. There may be more than one." Kisuke called over.

"We need to confirm the numbers." I said.

"Princess, Kikyō Castle."

"On my way."

I turned and headed in the direction. As I got closer, the presence got stronger. I could faintly hear my mother's words playing in my head about Kakashi and I not getting a chance to spend time together. I tried to shake it to the side for the moment so I could focus on what was happening at the moment. Deep in my heart I could only hope that things would turn out for the better.

"Captain, one of the squad members took out two near the memorial stone." Soifon reported.

"Good. Keep on it."

I arrived at Kikyō Castle and saw Kakashi getting tossed into a tree. I knew if it could hit him, it was a strong hollow. I couldn't see the hollow, but I could feel that it was there.

"Kashi!"

I saw him getting up again and the hollow revealed itself. I finally understood. Kakashi could see the hollow because of his sharingan. He staggered a bit; I figured he was a little disoriented. The hollow roared at Kakashi as he tried to stay standing up.

"Found two near the Hyūga manor." Kisuke reported. "Hizashi and I have managed to eliminate them."

"Good Kisuke, keep the family safe." I said.

I turned back to the hollow approaching Kakashi. I shunpo in front of the hollow and got it's attention. It roared at me as I stood my ground.

"What are you doing princess?" Kakashi called out.

I turned and looked at Kakashi with a small smile as my spiritual pressure rose.

"Protecting the one I love." I whispered.

I pulled out my zanpakutō and charged the hollow. It was a tough hollow. I was a bit relieved when I lured it away from Kakashi. When I knew we were a good distance away, I managed to quickly destroy the hollow. As soon as it disappeared another one showed up and pursued me for a bit. I knew I had to keep it away from Kakashi. I had a feeling the hollows were drawn to the ones with high levels of chakra.

"Captain, eliminated two more on the east side of the village." One squad member reported.

"Good. I eliminated two also." I said as I destroyed the second one.

"Found an ugly one by the Hokage monument." Minato's voice came over.

"Only you would say that." I chuckled.

"You should see it then."

I returned to check on Kakashi. He was leaning against the tree that he hit earlier.

"Are you alright, Kashi?" I asked, as I got closer.

"I'm better knowing that you're alright." he said. "Just a little bruised."

He wrapped an arm along my shoulder so I could help support him and we slowly headed back to Minato's office.

"Captain, I believe all targets have been eliminated." I heard Soifon say. "You should have seen Minato eliminate one."

"I'm sure it was a sight to see." I grinned.

We made it back to the office and met the others. We went over our options. For the moment we decided to stay through the night. Kisuke stayed to watch over the Hyūga clan. I stayed between Minato and Kakashi's houses. Soifon and the others patrolled the perimeter of the village. Halfway through the night, I had Kisuke and Soifon get some rest. I figured that since things had momentarily settled down, I could have the squad watch in shifts.

I headed over to Kakashi's house. When I entered his room, I tossed my haori onto a chair and leaned my zanpakutō against the wall. I saw a nightshirt on his dresser and changed into it, then I crawled into bed next to him. I heard him grumble as he shifted and wrapped his arms around me.

"About time you come home to me princess." he whispered.

"Admit it, you missed me." I cooed.

"I'd have to be a fool to say I didn't."

"So, tell me fool of mine." I snickered as he started to kiss my shoulder. "How are you feeling after that hit?"

"Well, doctor…." he started as I moved to face him and he grabbed my hand.

"I hurt here…" he moved my hand to his stomach.

"…and here…" moving up to his chest.

I bit my lip as I felt my cheeks flush.

"…and here." moving my hand to his lips.

I tilted my head at him. "Why do you hurt there?"

"You haven't kissed me yet."

I wrapped my hand behind his head and pulled him towards me for a kiss.

"So, why did you come to my rescue?" he asked as we pulled apart.

"I have to protect the one I love."

"Then I am lucky to have you. We should get some rest."

I curled into him and sleep followed shortly after.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Kisuke, Soifon and I went over what happened the night before. I decided that we would stay until things settled down more.<p>

We went over to Minato's house and discussed the options over lunch with him. Kushina was ecstatic that we were visiting, but wished that it wasn't during a mission. She was glad to finally be able to meet Kisuke. At one point Minato had to tell Kushina to slow down when she was talking to Kisuke. The expression of confusion on Kisuke's face was priceless as he tried to keep up with her.

Over the next few days, my squad and I would take turns patrolling for more hollows at night. I was grateful that there were no more signs of multiple hollows. There were times when one would show up, but it was quickly taken care of. Kakashi insisted that I would spend my nights with him when I wasn't out on patrol.

One day, Kakashi and I were out walking around the village. I greeted some people who I recognized from my last visit. Guy practically fell over in shock when we told him we were engaged. We laughed when we found Kisuke talking to more members of the Hyūga clan. I was wondering if the elders were grilling him about Nesha.

After a week went by, I decided to leave Kisuke in charge, along with three other squad members. I headed back to the soul society with the remainder of the squad, even though I didn't want to leave Kakashi again. Kakashi reminded me that he'll be alright.

I received daily reports from Kisuke. After a few weeks the head captain had me call back Kisuke and the remaining squad members with him. I could only hope that everyone in Konoha would be okay and safe.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	12. Takeshi and Yua

Still own nothing but the ocs.

Thanks Light114 for the great idea.

* * *

><p><em>Takeshi and Yua<em>

Kakashi's pov

Months later

I was out walking around Konoha thinking about all that has happened recently. I was partly curious to why there were hollows around here. I couldn't recall a time when there has been any. I could tell that when Yoruichi was here, she seemed stressed. I had a feeling it was a lot of factors that was getting to her.

I remember meeting the spirit king and talking over everything from being a member in his guards to Yoruichi. The king thought I would like to train other members from getting rusty with their skills but also on how to interact with humans from different areas of the world of the living. It felt like a lot to take in but I had a sense I knew all of it already.

"Kakashi?"

I wonder….

***Thunk***

I looked up as I took a step back, rubbing my head.

"Oh, hi Nesha."

"I see that you're distracted. Thinking of a pretty girl?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind." she sighed. "How are you?"

"Good. How are you?" I asked. "Why did you hit me?"

"I'm fine and the cat told me to."

? ? ? ? ?

"The cat told you to?"

"Yep."

I started to glance around and realized the cat was on her shoulder. I know I've seen that black cat before.

"I see. Anything else that the cat is telling you?"

I watched as the cat leaned in towards Nesha's ear. I saw the smile spread across Nesha's face.

"She would like to walk around with you." she smirked. "Apparently being around you is fun."

"I see. Alright then." I chuckled.

I tried not to flinch as the cat jumped and sat on my shoulders. I could only guess on why she was here.

"I'll see you later Kakashi. Have fun you two." Nesha said as she walked away.

I started to walk again and was almost lost in my thoughts again.

"So, are you playing hooky, Yoruichi?" I asked.

"I should have known you would of figured it out." she sighed. "I had to take a break, it's getting crazy back there."

"I can only imagine. How long are you going to stay in that form?"

"I dunno… it's kinda nice not to be noticed. Besides, no know knows I can do this except for Kisuke, Nesha and now you."

"Ah. Care to come with me?"

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to get a new mission. You'll get to see Minato when I pick up the new mission scroll."

"Just don't tell him its me."

"Fair enough."

We reached the area where they were handing out missions. Unfortunately we didn't get a chance to talk to Minato. He tossed me a scroll before he left. I turned and headed home. I stopped to pick up some food for Yoruichi and I. I felt better when we got back to my place.

"Are you going to stay in your cat form or are you going to return to normal?" I asked her.

"I guess I could turn back for a while." she sighed.

"I won't tell anyone that you're here."

I watched as she walked into my room. I took out the packages of sushi and set them on the table. She came back out, in her human form, in one of my nightshirts. I tried not to laugh. I watched as she joined me at the table. I could tell things were bothering her. She didn't smile once.

"So what's the mission?" she asked.

"I have to eliminate two rogues near the border of land of rivers. It shouldn't be too hard, its just traveling that can get boring." I said. "You don't have to come, you know."

"I know, but I'm itching to do something else."

"Okay, just try to stay near me. I can't promise that things won't get ugly."

"Your definition of ugly or Minato's?"

"Mine."

"That's fine. Just don't be disappointed if I'm a cat most of the time."

"What ever you want princess."

"Thanks Kashi."

"You do know that if anything is bothering you, I can listen."

"I know."

After dinner, I got everything ready that I would need for the mission. I still saw the sadness in her face. I could only hope that she would tell me eventually. I crawled into bed next to her and held her close.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

I woke up to an empty spot and a cat snoozing on my chest. I gave a small chuckle as I scratched her head.

"Morning princess. We should get ready to go." I said.

After a bit we left my place. I could only wonder what others would say about a cat sitting on my shoulders. The walk started out quiet. It wasn't long before I took to the trees. We were both lost in our own thoughts. I tried to stay focus on the mission but at times it was hard.

***Thunk***

"Do you even know where you're going?" she asked.

"Of course. I'm enjoying the surroundings and the company."

"Uh huh."

"Why do you keep hitting my head?"

"Easiest way to get your attention without resorting to scratching your neck."

"Ah."

I felt her turn around on my shoulder and her tail tickled my neck. A breeze went by and I stopped on the next branch. I started to listen to everything around us. The rogues I was to eliminate were near, but had split up. I pulled Yoruichi off of my shoulder and set her down on the branch. She gave me a curious look as I left her behind.

"Be careful Kashi."

I managed to find one of the rogues and eliminate him easily. It was trying to find the other that proved challenging. I found the second one in the opposite direction of the first one. The second proved to be more difficult than the first one, but I managed to eliminate him too.

I started to turn around to head back to where I had left Yoruichi. A man with a strange orange mask and a black cloak approached me. I could tell he was powerful.

"Kakashi, I have been looking for you." he said. "You are to come with me."

I didn't realized until it was too late. I was caught in genjutsu. I racked my head as I concentrated on how to get out of it.

"What the?" he yelled.

I don't know how long I was in the genjutsu as it slowly disappeared and as everything came back, I saw Yoruichi getting tossed aside by the guy. She disappeared from sight as he turned to face me again.

"Kashi! Look out!"

I didn't have a chance to react and I didn't know when she transformed back into her normal form. Yoruichi shoved me out of the way and disappeared.

"That was interesting. I might keep her for now." the masked guy said. "Until next time."

He disappeared and I noticed something white floating towards me. It was Yoruichi's haori. I reached out to grab it. I tried to play back what had happen. I was caught in a strong genjutsu and Yoruichi managed to free me. As she did, the guy in a strange orange mask captured her.

"I thought it was my turn to protect the one I love. Why Yoruichi?"

I slowly got up and headed back to Konoha.

* * *

><p>"So tell me again, what happened?" Minato asked.<p>

I gave a long sigh as I went over the entire thing. Even to me part of it sounded weird. Yoruichi playing hooky from her squad, coming to Konoha and tagging along with me on my mission. The guy in the mask who unexpectedly appeared, being caught in his genjutsu and taking Yoruichi.

"You know that we have to notify her parents." he said.

"I know." I said sullenly.

"I'll be right back then."

I watched as he left his office. I could only imagine how angry they would be with me about Yoruichi being taken. I sat down in one of the chairs and tried to go over again on how I could have prevented it. I don't know how long I waited for Minato, but the door opened and I could feel the chakra rolling off of Yoruichi's parents as they entered.

I stood up to greet them as they entered the office.

**Smack!**

I looked at Lady Shihōin with a curious look as I rubbed my cheek.

"That is for you to get a hold of yourself." she scolded.

I didn't know what to say. I blinked a couple of times as I nodded.

"She's right you know. You're radiating guilt." Lord Shihōin added. "Besides, we know it wasn't your fault."

"We can't blame you for her actions or why she did what she did." Lady Shihōin sighed. "So what happened?"

We all sat down as I retold the entire story over again. I watched their faces as they took it all in. I saw a smirk on Lady Shihōin's face. I tilted my head in curiosity, but I was afraid to ask.

"I will do everything I can to get her back." I told them.

"You know dear," she cooed at her husband. "He sounds like the legendary Takeshi."

"Who?" I asked.

"You're right dear, he does. Now that I think about it he probably is him. I just hope that it turns out differently this time." he said.

"Say what?"

"Takeshi was a member of the king's royal guard centuries ago. He was highly praised for his skills in combat and strategizing. He was given a position to be the princess Yua's bodyguard." she started.

"After time, they became very close. Takeshi worked up the courage to ask the king for the princess Yua's hand in marriage." she went on. "The king was hesitant to give him an answer."

"Sounds familiar." Minato teased.

I could feel my face redden.

"It should. Yua was kidnapped from her home and Takeshi did everything he could to bring her back." she said. "Unfortunately he never lived long enough to get an answer from the spirit king."

"What happened?"

"Takeshi was able to find Yua by using a rare method. He followed her spirit ribbon or reiraku to the hideout. He was able to sneak in at night and retrieve her. He was confronted by some of the kidnappers as they were leaving. Takeshi was able to defeat them. He didn't see the one hiding though."

"How many kidnappers where there?"

"No one knows for sure. Takeshi was injured trying to protect the princess. He managed to get her closer to the palace as reinforcements came to help. Takeshi was taken to the medical wing for his injuries. Yua refused to leave his side. He died three days later. It turned out his was poisoned and there was no known antidote for it."

Lady Shihōin paused for a moment before continuing.

"Yua refused every other suitor, because they were not Takeshi. She would be seen going to visit Takeshi's grave once a day. The king asked her why she wouldn't marry someone else. Her reply was simple: Takeshi promised that he would return to her someday. That is what made the king believe in soul crossing."

"What happen to the princess?"

"They say she died of a broken heart a two years after Takeshi passed on. The whole thing devastated the king. He said if he ever see their souls cross again, he wouldn't hesitate again to give his blessing. "

"That explains why he was so excited about Yoruichi and I. He believes that we were them in the past." I said softly.

"Exactly, both of your personalities are similar to Takeshi and Yua."

"How do you know the story about Takeshi and Yua?"

"They turned into a story over the centuries. Kind of like a good sad fairytale." she sighed. "Apparently there have been two other known times that this has happened but both times have ended in tragedy, which in turn added more appeal to the story."

"Hopefully this time, it will be a happy ending." I muttered.

"So, Kakashi, what do you suggest we do to get Yoruichi back?" Minato asked.

"Find me Hizashi, Iruka, and Kisuke. They can help me." I said.

Minato gave me a nod as Lord and Lady Shihōin got up. Lady Shihōin gave me a hug.

"We hope to hear good news." Lord Shihōin said. "Minato, we'll talk to you later."

Minato escort them out as I head home. I could only wonder about the story Lady Shihōin told me. I could only hope that Yoruichi was safe and unharmed.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	13. Past and Present: part one

Still own nothing but the ocs.

Trying something different this chapter. There will be different points of views in this chapter. I think everyone will be pleased.

* * *

><p><em>Past and Present: part one<em>

(Yoruichi)

"_Mama, tell me the story again?"_

"_Which story?"_

"_The story about the princess."_

"_But that's a sad story."_

"_Not really."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Because I know they'll find each other again."_

I opened my eyes and looked around, the echos of the memory ringing in my head. A candle dimly lighted the room. I shivered a little as I sat up. I forgot that I had used my haori as a distraction to save Kakashi. I was surprised that I caught on to what had trapped Kakashi. I recalled Hizashi telling me of illusion traps and on ways to tell if someone is caught in it. I was surprised that the masked guy didn't notice me sooner.

"I see that you're awake."

I turned my head to see the guy in the mask. I don't know of anyone wearing an orange mask.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You can call me Tobi." he said

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Some where safe for now." he said. "You are a pretty one. I am curious if he likes you."

I tilted my head slightly. I realized there were no windows in the room. I had a hunch we were under ground.

"That's good though. It means he'll be coming to find you." he went on.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied.

"I know about you being around Kakashi lately. There are not many people in Konoha with a dark skin tone like yours. Usually, one would find people like you in Kumo." he went on.

Kumo? It must be another village.

"What to you want with me?"

"Bait. I need someone to lure him out."

"Oh?"

"He's been a thorn in my side for a while now. He's been the one eliminating my minions. I can't let him keep doing that."

"Maybe you should get better minions." I snorted.

I heard the clank of a kunai hitting the wall next to my head.

"I see that you're not afraid. No matter, just try not to test my patience." he threatened.

I watched as he got up and left the room. I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard the door close and lock.

"All right, Yoruichi. You got yourself into this, how are you going to get out?" I muttered to myself.

I hoped that Kakashi was unharmed, but I knew he was going to try to come for me. I just whished I knew where I was.

"Oh Yua, what would you have done?" I muttered as I leaned my head against the wall.

* * *

><p>Next morning<p>

(Kakashi)

I met Iruka, Hizashi and Kisuke on top of the jōnin standby station. I hardly slept last night. My mind has been racing with ways to get Yoruichi back. I was very relieved that her parents weren't upset with me. I was grateful that they sent Kisuke to help. I had a feeling that he would be very helpful.

"So what happened?" Kisuke asked.

I sighed as I retold the story. I lost count on how many times I have told the story.

"Why would he take Yoruichi?" Iruka asked.

"I don't know. I was sent to that area to eliminate some rogues." I said.

"Maybe you tripped over something bigger and she interfered with the plan." Kisuke suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Say you were the target and she prevented you from being captured."

I looked at him with wide eyes and let his words sink in.

"I have to agree with Kisuke." Hizashi said. "You were the target and now she's become the bait."

"We should go then." I said.

"No." Iruka said. "We need a plan first. She'll be alright until we get there."

"All right." I caved as I sat down. "What do you guys suggest then?"

We gathered around and went over many possibilities.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Takeshi." Yua giggled.<em>

"_Are you sure princess?" he asked._

"_Of course, I'm not delicate. A game of shunpo hide and seek will not hurt me." she grinned._

_Yua leaned over and kissed Takeshi on the cheek before she disappeared. Takeshi shook his head as he heard her giggles. Yua watched him from behind a tree as he closed his eyes and started to glow. She titled her head in curiosity. She's never seen it but heard about it. Takeshi was using reiraku to try to find her. He vanished from her sight._

"_Gotcha!" he whispered as he appeared in front of her._

"_Not yet." she smirked as she disappeared leaving behind a gold ribbon in her place._

_Takeshi smiled as he grabbed the ribbon and tied it around his arm. He took off in pursue of her._

* * *

><p>(Yoruichi)<p>

I glanced around the room for any clues on other ways to get out besides the door. I pulled the kunai out of the wall and tucked it into my waistband. I got up slowly and moved my hands along the wall. I couldn't find anything. I was trying to think of what I could do to get out. I didn't want to risk the attention and the possibility of a collapse. I went to sit back down on the bed and tried to rest. I knew there was an ugly fight coming.

"Oh Kashi, I didn't mean for this to happen, but I know we can figure something out." I muttered.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where did you go Takeshi?" Yua muttered to herself.<em>

_She leaned against the sakura tree listening around her. She was about to take off when she noticed something black coming at her. She took one step back and bumped into someone._

"_Keshi!" she squeaked._

_Takeshi pulled his black haori against her as he pulled her close to him. Her eyes widen as she heard the rumble of his laughter. Yua turn to face him and tried to glare at him for using his haori as a distraction as he snuck up behind her._

"_That's sneaky." she scolded._

"_Sometimes you have to be." he smirked at her._

"_Whatever." she grumbled._

_She moved away from him and pulled his haori around her. He could never admit to her how good she looked with his haori on. He offered his arm to her as they started to walk back to the palace. Yua blushed as she linked arms with him._

* * *

><p>(Kakashi)<p>

The four of us were heading in the direction of where I found the rogues the other day. Once we reached the spot of my encounter with the masked guy, we looked around for clues on what happened. My heart started to sink when we didn't turn up anything yet.

"She was here." Kisuke said. "There are faint traces of her spiritual pressure."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive. Unfortunately it disappears." he sighed.

"We can't give up yet." Iruka said.

"What's this?" Hizashi asked.

He held up a sword for the others to see.

"That's Yoruichi's zanpakutō. That means she has no weapons on her." Kisuke said.

"So she's completely defenseless?" asked Iruka.

"Not really." I said. "She's got a few tricks up her sleeve."

Hizashi tossed me the zanpakutō. I secured it to my back as we continue to look around.

* * *

><p>"<em>Goodnight Takeshi." Yua smiled.<em>

"_Goodnight princess, I'll see you tomorrow." he said._

_He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before he turned to head back down the hallway. She watched him as she leaned against the doorframe. She closed the door behind her after he disappeared from sight._

"_I forgot to give him his haori back. I'll have to remember tomorrow." she sighed as she put her hands in the pockets. "What's this?"_

_Yua pulled out a gold necklace with the kanji for love. There was a note with it: for Yua._

"_Oh Takeshi." she muttered._

_She clasped the necklace around her neck and crawled into bed, pulling the haori over her._

* * *

><p>(Kakashi)<p>

"Since we know that she disappeared from here. What are we closest to?" Kisuke asked.

"Land of rivers." I said.

"Just because we are close to there doesn't mean they went that way." Hizashi pointed out.

"I wonder…" he said.

"What are you thinking Kisuke?" Iruka asked.

"I know this is a long shot, but we could try one thing." he said as he looked at me. "What do you say Kakashi?"

"Sure, we have nothing to loose."

He approached me and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"I've only heard about this. I've never tried it." he said. "Close your eyes and concentrate on her spiritual pressure… um, chakra. You mostly want to focus on anything red."

"Red?"

"Yes, red. You might see something that looks like a red ribbon."

I nodded as I closed my eyes. I started to picture Yoruichi in my mind. I let out a long sigh as I tried to focus. I felt something warm surrounding me. I saw ribbons, lots of ribbons.

"Kisuke? Is he glowing?"

I tried to ignore the ribbons that weren't red. Red with gold? I tried to reach out for the only red ribbon that happens to have gold wrapped around it. My eyes snapped open and I saw Kisuke smiling.

"You must have found it. Your necklace is floating in the same direction that you reached for." he grinned.

I lowered my arm and noticed the necklace starting to float down.

"Which way?"

"North." he pointed.

"What does it mean when a red ribbon has gold wrapped around it?" I asked.

"No idea."

"Let's head north then." Hizashi grinned.

We headed off in that direction in hopes of stumbling something that would lead us to Yoruichi.

* * *

><p><em>Yua woke up early and crawled out of bed. She wrapped the black haori around her as she walked out onto the balcony to watch the sunrise. She waited to hear the knock on her door. Takeshi would come every morning to watch the sunrise with her.<em>

_Knock knock_

_She turned and started to head to the door when she felt someone wrap their arms around her._

"_Not today princess Yua." she heard._

_She let out a scream before they moved to the banister. Takeshi and another guard threw the door open and ran inside._

"_Takeshi!" she screamed._

"_Princess!" they both yelled._

_They watched in horror as the princes vanished with her kidnapper._

* * *

><p>(Yoruichi)<p>

I opened my eyes and looked around. I let out a sigh as I realized that I was still in the dark room. I don't know how long I have been in there, if it was night or day. I sat up as I heard someone approaching the door. I decided to be reckless and try something. I transformed into a cat and waited by the door. As soon as the door opened, I ran out.

"I thought Tobi said there was a girl in here." I heard.

I ran down the hall. I didn't count for the place to be a maze. I stayed close to the walls as I tried different turns in hopes of finding the exit.

"Even a ninja cat doesn't have that much chakra. Nor would they be here."

Tobi grabbed my neck and picked me up. He carried me back to my room.

"I wouldn't have figured you to be a shape shifter. If you try that again, I'll have to kill you." he warned.

He tossed me on the bed near the tray of food that was set there. I watched as he closed and locked the door again. I changed back and poked at the food to see if it was edible.

* * *

><p><em>Takeshi and a few of the guards pursued the kidnappers until the reached the edge of the palace grounds. They lost any trace of Yua's spiritual pressure as the grounds turned into the forest.<em>

"_If I don't bring her back, the king will never approve of me." Takeshi muttered to himself._

_They retreated for the time being._

* * *

><p>(Kakashi)<p>

I don't know how long we have traveled for. The sun was slowly starting to set. We got as far as the valley of end. Iruka and Hizashi thought it would be best for us to rest for the night. I wanted to keep going. I had to get to Yoruichi. Iruka and Kisuke reminded me that she would be all right and to calm down. I gave in as we made camp for the night. Never had I thought the valley of end looked so depressing.

* * *

><p><em>Yua opened her eyes and looked around. All she saw was darkness as she slowly sat up.<em>

"_Ah, the princess is awake."_

_She turned her head to the right and saw a cloaked man peering at her through the small window in the door. She wrapped the haori around her yukata to try to hide herself from the strange man._

"_Please let me go." she pleaded as her voice wavered._

"_Not until the king meets our demands. Our rebellion is about to begin. Until then, try not to worry your pretty head." he said in a warning tone._

_Yua heard his footsteps leave the door and down the hall. She took a deep breath and started to think. She pulled out the necklace and held it in her hands._

"_Oh, Takeshi. What would you do?" she muttered. _

_She closed her eyes and concentrated. "Reiraku."_

_She started to glow and hoped she could reach Takeshi. There were too many red ribbons._

* * *

><p>(Yoruichi)<p>

I closed my eyes and hoped that I would have a dreamless sleep. I tried to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. I rolled to my side away from the door. I was starting to feel defeated. My thoughts went back to Kakashi. I hoped that he would be able to reach me soon. I felt a warming glow wrap around me.

"_Don't worry Yoruichi. Everything will turn out for the good."_ I heard.

My eyes snapped open and I lifted my head to look around the room. I didn't see anything. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes again.

* * *

><p><em>Takeshi's eyes were closed as he concentrating on finding Yua. For some reason there was more interference than all the other times he could find her. He took a deep breath as he tried to focus on her. He saw something strange among the ribbons. A gold one came out of nowhere and wrapped around his ribbon.<em>

"_Keshi!" he heard._

_It was like the ribbon was communicating to him. Takeshi focused more on the gold ribbon. All of the other ribbons disappeared. He briefly saw Yua holding on to the necklace and another flash of where she was located._

"_Smart princess." he whispered._

_His eyes snapped open and he looked at some of the guardsmen with him._

"_I found where she is. Now we just need to get her." he smirked._

_The others followed him as they headed out of the palace grounds._

* * *

><p>(Kakashi)<p>

I was having a hard time focusing as I ate. I half listen to the others. I was trying to figure out why I was getting so anxious. This wasn't like me at all.

"_That's because you're in love and are willing to risk everything to get her back."_ I heard.

I glanced around and didn't see who the voice would of belong to. I rolled my shoulders and tried to relax again. Eventually we all turned in for some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>I hope this still has everyone's interest. Please review!<p> 


	14. Past and Present: part two

Still own nothing but the ocs.

There will be different points of views in this chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Past and Present: part two<em>

_Takeshi and the guardsmen reached the edge of the clearing where the hideout was. The plan was simple: Takeshi was to be the only one entering and the others were to eliminate anyone who was not him or Yua. After everyone was in place, Takeshi took a deep breath and entered the hideout._

"_Kyokkō." he whispered and vanished from sight._

_Takeshi moved down the hallway and knocked out two rebels. He found Yua's cell and was able to destroy the lock. He slowly entered the cell and looked around. Yua was curled up in the corner of the room. He released the kidō spell, as he got closer to her._

"_Please go away." she muffled in the haori._

"_Princess, I came to take you home." Takeshi whispered in her ear._

"_Takeshi?" she asked as she raised her head._

_She quickly got up and almost knocked Takeshi over._

"_Come Yua, let's go home." he said as he kissed her forehead._

_She grabbed his hand and followed him out and down the hall._

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

(Kakashi)

Kisuke woke me up and told me they were getting ready to leave soon. He had me try again to locate Yoruichi with spirit ribbons. We found out that we had to alter our direction slightly to the west but still heading north.

"Is there anything in that direction?" Kisuke asked.

"Yeah. The mountain graveyard." Iruka said.

"That's not good. We have to be careful of traps." Hizashi advised.

"If we're heading to a graveyard, hopefully there are no hollows." Kisuke said.

"We don't need anything thing else to complicate matters." I said.

We took off shortly after packing up our stuff.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey! How did you get out?" they heard.<em>

_Takeshi picked up Yua and ran for the exit. _

"_Hold on to me." he whispered to Yua._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon they were outside and the others were waiting for them._

"_You're not going to get far!" one rebel yelled._

_Takeshi turned around and gave the guy a good kick to the chest. As he turned back around he felt something sharp along his back. He and Yua disappeared with the other guardsmen._

_When they reached the palace, Takeshi set Yua down._

"_You're hurt." she said._

"_It's nothing that can't be healed." he smirked._

_He took one step away from her and collapsed onto the ground._

"_Takeshi!"_

* * *

><p>(Kakashi)<p>

The graveyard looked eerie with a slight breeze going by. The sight was the way it was described in books. Bones everywhere and hardly any vegetation. The entrance of hideout was barely visible. I glanced back at the others. Iruka had advised we check out the surrounds before we head inside. We weren't sure who we were against and how things would play out. I started to move towards the entrance as the others moved in position.

"This is a far as you go Kakashi." said the masked guy.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Tobi." he said. "We should be friends."

I didn't like where he was going with this.

"I'm looking for someone who you took."

"Ah, the pretty girl." he chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't let her go yet."

"Oh?"

"You've been a torn in my side and you need to be eliminated."

I deflected the kunai he threw at me. I was trying to be careful of his genjutsu. Hizashi landed behind Tobi and gave him a good kick to the side. Tobi turned and engaged with Hizashi for a bit. I tried to enter the hideout again.

"You can't enter here."

I look a step back as a guy walked out of the entrance. He looked like a half person and half plant. I noticed he wore the same cloak as Tobi did.

"Make sure they don't enter Zetsu." Tobi said.

Tobi appeared between us and wove some strange hand signs. I felt a shock wave knocking Hizashi and I back. I looked back up and noticed Tobi was gone. The entrance to the hideout had vanished.

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't care what you say! He's staying here!" Yua yelled.<em>

"_But princess."_

"_No. He'll be more comfortable here and I'll keep him company." she said sternly. "You can treat him here."_

"_As you wish."_

_Yua gave a long sigh as the medic left her room. She glanced at her bed where Takeshi was sleeping. How in the world was she going to tell him? The medic told her they couldn't find an antidote but they could give him something to ease his pain. She went over and sat on the bed. She knew he didn't have to risk anything for her, but he risked everything. _

_She leaned over and ran her fingers through his hair. It amazed her on how much his hair changed in a short time. His hair was a beautiful shade of red that she's ever seen and now it's a pure snow white color. Yua took off the haori and crawled next to him and pulled the haori over her. She propped herself up on her elbow and watched him breath. She leaned over and kissed his cheek before she rested her head on his chest._

"_Don't leave me Takeshi. I love you." she whispered. _

"_I don't plan on to." he whispered back. "I love you too."_

_Yua lifted her head as he slowly opened his golden eyes. She loved how they glowed but they were getting dull. Takeshi wrapped an arm around her and held her close._

"_Even if I do leave for some reason, I'll find a way back to you." he said._

"_Takashi…"_

"_Don't worry, everything will be alright."_

"_I hope that you're right."_

* * *

><p>(Yoruichi)<p>

I heard some footsteps approaching and the door open as I sat up to see who was there.

"It's time for you to come with me." Tobi said as he entered.

"What if I don't want to?" I snorted.

"You have no choice."

I saw everything go black.

* * *

><p><em>Takeshi tried his best not to let Yua know that he knew he was dying and there was no antidote. He held her close as she cuddled against him. They talked about anything and everything they could think of. Soon it turned into confessions of the heart. Yua was upset when she found out that her father never gave Takeshi an answer. She waited until after he fell asleep from receiving his medicine from the medic, to ease his pain.<em>

_Yua got up and grabbed Takeshi's haori and pulled it over her yukata. She left her room and stormed down the hallway to see her father. She threw open the doors to his study. The king looked up in surprise to see the anger in his daughter's face._

"_What's the matter Yua?" he asked._

"_How could you?" she asked._

"_What?"_

"_Why haven't you given him an answer?"_

"_Because you're a princess."_

"_Has it crossed your mind to maybe ask __**me**__ what I would think?"_

"_I didn't think he would be good enough for you."_

"_**Any**__ father would think a suitor would never be good enough for __**their**__ daughters. At some point you have to let me go and let me be with someone who makes me happy."_

"_I understand, but…"_

"_But nothing! He's risked __**everything**__ for me! He's the only one that I haven't rejected to being my bodyguard because I __**trust**__ him! No matter if I'm a princess or not, he makes me happy."_

"_Yua…"_

"_No. For once, let me be with someone who makes me happy. Let me choose __**my **__partner, __**my**__ soul mate."_

_Yua turned around and headed to the doors._

"_Where are you going?" he asked._

_She turned around to face him. Her face started to show signs of tears, but she gave him a small smile._

"_I'm going to go and take care of my __**husband**__ during his final hours of life."_

_Yua left the study and headed back to her room. She left her father behind speechless. His eyes widen as he noticed the haori she wore. Of all of his children, she was the one to defy him about love._

* * *

><p>(Kakashi)<p>

I shook my head as I sat up. I look over and saw Hizashi starting to stand up.

"Kakashi!"

My head snapped in the direction of the hideout. Yoruichi was there walking out of a different entrance. She seemed oblivious of everything around her. I got up and slowly walked towards her.

"Yoruichi? What's wrong?" I asked, as I got closer to her.

She had a blank look on her face. Her eyes didn't glow like they did before.

"I think she's in some type of genjutsu." Hizashi said.

"Be careful." Iruka warned.

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. She didn't move. I held her close as I concentrated my chakra around her.

"Come back to me Yoruichi." I whispered in her ear. "I need you. I love you."

* * *

><p><em>Yua reached her room and was glad to see Takeshi still sleeping. She let out a long sigh. She glanced out the window and recalled about the medic telling her that Takeshi might have at most a few days to live. The sun was starting to set on the end of what would be day one. She made up her mind as she approached the bed. Yua tossed the haori onto the chair near the bed. She let the rest of her clothes fall to the floor before she crawled into bed next to Takeshi.<em>

_She smiled as she curled next to him and wrapped an arm around his torso. He wrapped an arm around her to hold her close. She watched as he slowly rolled to his side to face her. A small smile appeared on his face._

"_What do I owe for this?"_

"_I thought my __**husband**__ would like to have a little fun with his wife."_

"_When did I get the honor of becoming your husband?"_

"_After I had a stern talk with my father. Besides, I should choose who I want as a soul mate."_

"_Soul mate now? That's a very high honor. Are you sure?"_

"_I wouldn't have anyone else."_

_He opened his eyes as he tilted her chin up. He saw the shine of her teal eyes as he kissed her lips._

* * *

><p>(Kakashi)<p>

"Kakashi! Look out!"

I pulled Yoruichi closer to me. I saw a gold barrier go up around us. I could only guess who it was. I glanced and saw the shock on Kisuke's face. I glanced over in the other direction and saw what I thought was a spirit. She was surrounded by a gold glow. She had beautiful long pale blonde hair and teal eyes. She wore a light purple yukata with a black haori.

"Princess Yua?" I whispered.

She gave me a wink and turned back to the barrier. She started to disappear as I heard a gasp and turned my attention back to Yoruichi. I watched as the glow came back to her eyes and she collapsed against me.

"Come on Yoruichi. We're not safe yet." I whispered.

I heard a wail from a hollow. I looked up and saw two hollows coming towards us. Kisuke was engaged with a third. Hizashi was battling against Tobi again.

* * *

><p><em>Yua woke up the next morning curled against Takeshi. She smiled as she reflected on their lovemaking from last night. She felt him stir as she tilted her head up towards him.<em>

"_Good morning, love." she whispered when she saw his eyes meeting her._

"_Good morning, my princess." he said._

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_Happy, tired, sore." he grinned. "In love too."_

_He leaned in and captured her lips. She let out a giggle against them. It was short lived when Takeshi suddenly pulled away, turning away and started a fit of coughing. Yua pulled on a robe and went to get the medic._

_Yua returned with the medic. She waited next to Takeshi as he received some medicine to calm his coughing. After the medic left, a servant came in with a tray of food. Yua gave a nod as the servant left. Takeshi glanced at Yua with an apologetic look. They both knew time was running out._

* * *

><p>(Kakashi)<p>

"Kashi?" Yoruichi whispered.

I pulled back a little and saw her looking around.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"My head feels like it's about to split into two." she said as she rested her head in her hand.

"I don't want to ruin your fun, you two, but we could use some help." Kisuke yelled as us.

I looked and saw Kisuke battling with some hollows. Tobi kicked Hizashi into a tree.

"Where is that Tobi guy?" Yoruichi asked.

"Looks like Hizashi is fighting him."

"Oh no. He's mine." she growled.

She snapped her fingers and released the kidō barrier that was protecting us.

* * *

><p><em>Takeshi and Yua spent the rest of the day together out on the balcony. Yua went to get the medic multiple times when Takeshi would have his coughing fits. Yua kept close to him. She couldn't tell Takeshi how scared she was about the thought of him not being around her anymore. He was her bodyguard for five years and it took her two of those years to open up to him.<em>

_She did anything she could think of to keep him comfortable. By the time night fell, things were getting worse for Takeshi. The medic decided to stay through the night with them, incase something happened._

* * *

><p>(Kakashi)<p>

I grabbed Yoruchi's hand before she left me. She turned to look at me.

"We should do this together. I don't think it would be easy for one of us to defeat him." I said.

"What do you suggest?" she asked curiously.

"Follow my lead." I whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her as we disappeared.

* * *

><p>I hope everyone is still enjoying the story.<p>

For those who love to read and don't want to log in, I've changed the setting to allow anonymous reviews now. :)

Please review!


	15. Trust Me

Still own nothing.

I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting. I've been having a hard time finding the words to write this chapter. I had what I wanted to happen in my head, but it was trying to transfer it into words and type.

* * *

><p><em>Trust Me<em>

(Yoruichi)

"Follow my lead." he said.

I looked at Kakashi. My head was pounding in pain from coming out of the genjutsu. I couldn't read too much of what he was thinking, but I knew he had something in mind. He wrapped his arms around me and we vanished.

"Kyokkō." I whispered.

We appeared on top of the hideout and we could see everyone fighting. Kisuke managed to eliminate the hollows, as they appeared, with ease. I smirked when I heard Benihime screamed through the air. Hizashi was keeping Tobi busy; Iruka was trying to stay a ways away from Zetsu.

"I'm not sure what their plan is besides eliminating me." Kakashi said.

"That much I figured out when he was holding me hostage." I said. "So, what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking more of trying to immobilized them for the time being."

"What good will that do?"

"Give us a chance to get out of here. I don't want any of us killed. Besides, it would give us a chance to get back to Konoha and to go over what we know."

I looked at him and saw his concern. I wanted to eliminate Tobi, but since that hasn't been done already, I knew there was something else.

"Yoruichi, trust me."

My eyes went wide when I heard those words. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his mask down.

"Kashi, I trust you."

The kiss was demanding. He pulled away from me and I released the kidō spell before he disappeared. I focused my attention back to the fight. Kakashi had managed to switch spots with Hizashi. I shunpo over to Hizashi to make sure he was all right. He looked worn out.

I wanted to help Kakashi, but I didn't want to get in the way of his plan.

_Think_. I scolded myself.

_Think_.

_Think_.

I watched as Kakashi and Tobi fought. I noticed something off while they were fighting. It almost seemed like Tobi was hesitating a bit and not wanting to get too close to Kakashi.

_Wait a minute!_

I noticed that Kakashi had activated his chidori. I watched Tobi and saw my chance. I pulled out the kunai I had picked up from earlier. I flung it in the direction of Tobi's head. I watched it as it connected with the edge of his mask, cracking it.

"What the?"

Tobi turned his head towards me as I smirked.

"Bakudō 63: Sajo Sabaku." I whispered.

I watched as the energy chains wrapped around Tobi, pining his arms to his side. Kakashi's chidori hit Tobi square in the chest, sending him flying back. Zetsu disappeared from Iruka and caught Tobi before he crashed. We watched as Tobi struggled against the chains.

"Zetsu, let's go. We're wasting too much time." Tobi said. "Until next time Kakashi."

They vanished with the smoke, leaving the rest of us to look at each other confused.

"What was that about?" Iruka asked.

"No idea."

"We should hurry back before something else happens." Hizashi said.

"Something tells me, that this isn't the last time we will see him." Kakashi said.

We all nodded in agreement as we left.

* * *

><p><em>Next morning<em>

_Yua woke up to see Takeshi starring at her. She gave him a faint smile. He pulled her into him. She took his hand, intertwining their fingers together. He gave her hand a squeeze causing her to giggle._

"_No matter what happens, or how long it takes, I will find a way back to you. Remember that I love you." he whispered as he closed his eyes._

"_Oh Keshi." she whispered._

_Yua lifted her head, hoping to see the emotion in his eyes. She started to panic when she saw his eyes closed and his hand slipped away from hers._

"_Takeshi?"_

_Yua shook him gently as the medic came over to look him over. She watched the medic intently with tears forming in her eyes. The medic looked at her and shook his head._

"_Takeshi!"_

* * *

><p>Days later<p>

We reached Konoha without any more trouble. The guys had filled me in on what I missed during the fight. I felt better when the pounding in my head slowly left me after a day. I couldn't get over the fact that it felt like I was in a hypnotic state for a short time. It was the oddest sensation and I didn't want to encounter it again.

When we reached Minato's office, we had a lot of information to tell him about Tobi and Zetsu. He watched intensely as we each told him what happened. I noticed the concerned look on his face when we finished. Minato did agree with us on a few things: we weren't sure of what Tobi was up to, if it really had anything to do with Kakashi or when he'll be back.

* * *

><p>Later on<p>

After we had said goodbye to Minato, Hizashi and Iruka, Kisuke and I joined Kakashi at Ichiruka's for dinner.

"You know Yoruichi, we're going to have to head back soon." Kisuke reminded me.

"I know, but I don't want to." I sighed.

I glanced at Kakashi when he started to rub my back.

"Don't worry, you'll see me sooner than you think."

I tilted my head at him. I was curious to what he meant. We sat in silence for a while longer. Kisuke tapped my shoulder and motioned for me to follow. I knew he was going to drag me back to the squad.

I held onto Kakashi's hand as he walked us to the edge of the village.

"Be safe." I told him.

"You as well." he said as he hugged me and handed my haori back.

It was nice to have to back as I pulled it on.

"Come on Yoruichi." Kisuke called out.

I turned to see that he had the senkaimon opened. Kakashi let go of my hand and gave me a gentle push.

"Don't worry." he said.

I nodded as I turned and followed Kisuke into the senkaimon.

* * *

><p>I think Tobi will appear again... just not telling when.<p>

Please review.


	16. Changes

Still own nothing.

As I wake up late today, I realize I'm tired of being groggy. I look forward to the cold weather. hey, don't kill me on that. I'm not a fan of extremely hot weather and allergies. Anyway, it makes me happy to know that everyone is still reading and enjoying the story. As they say... back to reality.

* * *

><p><em>Changes<em>

Weeks later

I was happy to return to the soul society, but at the same I was sadden. With the chaos that happened in earlier, I was worried about Kakashi. I knew that he'd be all right, but something was still nagging at me. I missed him. I was curious to what would happen next.

I headed to squad one's meeting room, one day for the captains meeting. I had my captain's haori draped over my arm while wearing a tan one. I knew this would be the day that the head captain was to announce me stepping down from squad two. In a way I felt a bit of relief.

"I will call this meeting to order! There will be some changes in the squads." Head captain Yamamoto calls. "Before everyone gets excited, there is a change in the ranks. So, relax. Yoruichi Shihōin will still be in charge of the Onmitsukidō. Soifon is to be promoted to captain of squad two. Yoruichi will be working with Soifon."

I heard the others whispering as I handed Soifon the white haori. I smiled at the excitement on her face. I had no doubt that the squad was in good hands.

"This is a request from the spirit king due to an agreement. The king has a new member in his royal guard. This person is going to be an informant to and from the king. Don't be alarmed on seeing this person around our squads or on certain missions. He will be working with everyone. So, please be respectful. He was hand picked by the king. Please, come and introduce yourself."

I felt a breeze past me and something touched my hand. I looked down to see a white rose. I looked up with wide eyes, as Kakashi appeared next to the head captain. He was dressed in a black changshan, a black headband partly covering his left eye, and a black haori with the king's crest on the back. My jaw hit the floor and I know I wasn't the only one surprised. He pulled down his mask and smiled.

"It's an honor to be here. My name is Kakashi," he said with a bow. "I hope that we can all work together."

"I've heard some good things about you." Head captain said. "Skills are impressive. Kakashi will be working with different squads from time to time. Oh, congratulations on your betrothal. You may go."

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. I could feel my face redden as everyone looked at me.

"That is all for now. Dismissed!" said the head captain.

The other captains started to leave, some stopped by with congratulations. Captains Ukitake and Kyōraku stopped in front of me smiling.

"So, Yoruichi, when did you become betrothed?" asked Ukitake.

"Months ago." I whispered.

"I told you something good was to happen, Juu." Kyōraku grinned.

"Yes, you did." Ukitake agreed. "Yoruichi, would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Sure, I could use the distraction." I sighed as I put the rose in my hair.

* * *

><p>I followed them back to squad eight. I was half focus on the questions they were asking me. My mind was focused elsewhere. We reached the eighth and I didn't notice that there were others waiting for us until I walked into someone.<p>

"I see that you are distracted by something, princess. Care to tell me?" he asked. I threw my arms around him and held him close.

"Whoa, princess. You all right?" Kakashi asked as he wrapped his arms around me. I didn't look up; I just nodded as I buried my head in his neck. I knew he was smiling without looking. "Missed you too."

"Come on you two." Called Kyōraku.

I kissed Kakashi before he could move from me. We went to head towards the others when I realized who was there: My parents, Nesha, Ukitake, Unohana, Kisuke and Soifon.

"We wanted to throw a luncheon party for you and Kakashi to officially announce your engagement. Also, as of today, Nesha is now part of the clan." My mother said as she hugged us both. "Kakashi, congratulations on your new position to the king's royal guard."

"Thank you Lady Shihōin." he smiled. I turned and was almost tackled by Nesha.

"Did you hear? It's official! I'm a Shihōin now!" Nesha giggled. "Did you see the gift I got from the spirit king?"

"No?" I said slowly.

Nesha pulled up her dress to show of her ankle. She had the Hyūga clan's symbol tattooed on her right ankle.

"The spirit king said that this seal would make it easy for me to pass from here to Konoha without having to use a gigai." She grinned. "Kakashi has one too, but I'm not sure where his is."

We turned to see Kakashi blushing. I raised an eyebrow at him as Nesha laughed.

"I guess you'll have to search him later." she whispered in my ear.

"Nesha!" I scolded as my cheeks burned.

She ran off giggling towards everyone else. Kakashi rolled his eyes as he pulled up his sleeve on his right arm to show his seal. He had Konoha's symbol on his arm.

"Let's go and have some food." Kakashi said as he led me to the group. It was nice to have him back.

* * *

><p>Months later<p>

We had a quiet wedding ceremony at the gardens at the family manor and had a small group there to witness it. The spirit king was kind enough to allow us to have guests from Konoha to attend our wedding. Nesha had teased us about having it so soon, but we felt it was right. My parents had one of the extra houses on the property remodeled for us. Nesha help me decorate most of the house after it was finished.

Kakashi was gone most of the days at the king's palace. He told me that he was training his group in different weaponry and fighting techniques. His group was to specialize in working with shinobis. I laughed when he told me that his group wanted to learn ninjutsu. He got them books from Iruka and challenged the group to be able to match him. I reminded him that he had an unfair advantage for that.

Kakashi went back to Konoha, weeks later for some missions there. I laughed when he said he was dragging some members of his squad with him.

"Think of it this way Yoruichi. If I didn't start taking them on missions with me, they would be in for a rude awakening if I sent them in without any idea of what to expect." he said.

"True, just make sure that they have a little of bit of fun."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Okay, but if they spar against Youthful, I want to be there to watch."

Kakashi shook his head laughing.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	17. Family Grows

Still own nothing.

Now, not everyone get too crazy now. I've been working on wrapping up the story. There are only a couple of chapters left and I'm pleased with it. I think everyone will like it too. Now for something to smile about.

* * *

><p><em>Family Grows<em>

Months later

I woke up to the rain pouring down. I haven't been feeling well for the past week and I didn't go to my squad for the last four days. I sent a message to captain Unohana to come and visit. It wasn't long before I heard a knocking at the door and went to answer it. It was captain Unohana. I could tell she had a concerned look.

"You look very pale." she said as she came in. "Let's have a look at you."

It didn't take long for her to check me over. I could tell she was smiling but I curious to what about.

"I'll give you something to make you feel better, but there is something important you should know." she started "You'll feel better soon, since you're pregnant. You'll be due in about six months. Eat healthy foods and I expect you to come and see me at least once a month."

My jaw dropped.

"Make sure to let Kakashi know." she smiled. "I should be going. Let me know if you need anything else."

I heard her start to leave as I got up to head to the bathroom to be sick. When I came back out, I saw Nesha.

"Unohana wasn't kidding. You don't look well." she said. "So, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." I whispered.

"What?" she yelled. "You better tell mom that!"

"I have to tell Kashi first, then mom." I sighed as I crawled onto the couch.

Nesha came and pulled a blanket over me.

"I'll send word to him." she grinned as she walked away.

I pulled the blanket over my head and tried to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hours later<p>

I opened my eyes when I heard the door opening and closing and people talking. I fully didn't make out whom it was. I looked around and realized I was back in my room. I saw an orange rose on my nightstand. I heard some footsteps and someone sitting on the bed.

"I see that you're awake, princess." he said gently. "I knew you weren't feeling well, but when Nesha's message came, I knew there was something else. So, what is wrong?"

I motioned for him to lie next to me. He moved slowly hoping not to make too much motion. When he was closer to me I started to run my fingers through his hair.

"I hope this doesn't seem sudden," I started "but we're going to have a baby."

I couldn't tell if he was happy or not at first. He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him.

"That is the most wonderful news I have heard in a long time." he whispered. "Your parents will be thrilled. Nesha could help me get a room ready. There are others to tell too. Oh, your mother is here right now. She brought some soup for you."

He got up and left the room. I heard him talking in the other room. Soon the door opened up and my mother and Nesha came in with a tray.

"Kakashi just told me the good news." My mother said grinning. "It would be nice to see some little ones around again. I'll let your father know when I get back, but first try to eat some soup."

"Thanks mom."

* * *

><p>Months later<p>

My belly was showing more. I was restricted to mostly paperwork. Kisuke was nice enough to oversee any thing that I couldn't do. I didn't like that I could mostly give instructions from afar. Unohana was helpful with the baby. Kisuke liked to poke fun at me and remind me that it wasn't like me to waddle. It was always comforting to hear how well the baby was doing. Nesha was always escorting me to and from the office. She was getting parinoid that something would happen to me. Kakashi was away on a mission with his squad and was to return any day. Nesha would stay with me while he was gone. I was getting close for when the baby was to be due.

Nesha came to get me one afternoon for lunch. We were on our way to visit Kyōraku and Ukitake for lunch at squad eight. It was nice to see them again.

"It's good to see you again." Ukitake said as he had me sit next to him he offered me a stool for me feet. "Put your feet up and relax."

I couldn't help laughing as I did and Nesha brought me food. We were having fun telling stories and Kyōraku was telling me about some of his squad members faired sparring against Kakashi.

"Ooff!" I cried with my mouth full of food.

I grabbed Ukitake's hand and had it rest on my belly. The baby kicked his hand.

"You have an active one!" he laughed. "Have you picked names yet?

"We have a couple of names." I started.

"How about last name?" Kyōraku asked.

"I dunno." I said thoughtfully. "We have thought about it but it might be tricky."

I could tell they were confused.

"The royal guard knows Kakashi by his first name. The king knows he married me and knows his last name. We have been advised that any children we have should use my last name while they are here. If we are to have them go to school back in Konoha, they are to use Kakashi's last name."

"What would that be? If you don't mind me asking?" Ukitake asked.

"It's Hatake." I said softly.

"It's an odd request, but in ways it does make sense. Not every married woman takes their husbands names either." Kyōraku said thoughtfully.

"True we just need them to understand why when… ouch!" I started.

I grabbed my belly as I winced in pain. I struggled to stand up.

"Ukitake, we need to get her to Unohana." Nesha said as Kyōraku picked me up.

"Hold on Yoruichi. We'll send word to Kakashi." Ukitake said.

* * *

><p>Hours later<p>

"Come on Yoruichi. One more push" Unohana said. I tried but I was extremely tired.

"You can do it princess." Kakashi whispered in my ear as I nodded.

We heard a baby cry moments later. Kakashi kissed my forehead.

"Good job mama."

"It's a girl." Unohana grinned.

After she cleaned up the baby, she wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed her to Kakashi. I could see him doting over the baby. I smirked at his lopsided grin. Unohana checked me over incase of complications.

"We'll be right back." he said as he left the room with the girl.

I could hear the cooing and laughter in the other room. Unohana let our visitors in after she helped me get more comfortable.

"Yoruichi, she's beautiful and she looks like you." my mother cooed. "What's her name?"

I looked at Kakashi as he nodded.

"Mizuki." I said. "Mizuki Shihōin-Hatake."

I saw how big their grins were when I said the name. Kakashi handed me Mizuki. She has tan skin, my gold eyes and purple hair. She looked almost like me, but had some of Kakashi's facial features.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." Kakashi whispered in my ear.

* * *

><p>aaww...<p>

Mizuki means beautiful moon.

Please review.


	18. Fast Forward

Still own nothing.

I spy with my little eye something... orange.

* * *

><p><em>Fast Forward<em>

Two years later

Kakashi and I were back in Konoha. We were on patrol near an area where Kushina was about to give birth. The head captain has been getting reports of unusual activity going on around the village. My team was stationed around the perimeter. Minato had a team assembled in case something happened to the village.

"How are you holding up?" Kakashi asked me.

I blushed when he rubbed my belly. We were expecting our third child. Our first two were girls. I had a feeling that Kakashi was hoping for a boy.

"I'm fine. The baby is just quiet." I sighed.

"I'm surprised the captain let you come."

"Me too."

"Captain, we're all ready." We heard over the earpiece.

"That's good, just keep your eyes pealed." Kakashi said. "We don't know if this threat will be a shinobi or shinigami. We have to be prepared for anything."

I had almost forgotten that Kakashi had assembled his squad. I had asked Tessai and Kisuke to be here too. Kakashi and I hoped that things would go well for Kushina, but we couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen.

I was surprised when the spirit king had sent two of his best medics with us. I had a feeling he knew more about things in the shinobi world than what he led on. I jumped a bit when we heard Kushina in labor. I smacked Kakashi on the shoulder when he started to laugh at me.

"Captain… Someone or something with an orange mask is snooping around."

"Damn it." I muttered. "Tobi is back."

"Stop him at any cost, he's a great danger to the village."

"There are a few pursuing him."

We glanced at each other. It was too odd of a coincidence that Tobi would be near Konoha, especially with what was about to happen.

**Boom!**

Kakashi managed to catch me as we flew a ways away. We looked up and saw the nine tails. I was amazed on how huge he was. He growled and flared his tails out.

"Tessai! We need to keep the fox from getting too far!"

I ran inside to see if everyone was all right and if I could help. I didn't see the barrier go up as I reached the others. Two of medics were working on Kushina as Minato held the baby.

"Captain! We lost sight of the masked man."

"On my way." I heard Kakashi say.

I went over to Kushina and tried to keep her calm as we heard explosions going on outside. I was getting worried about what was going on out there. Hearing things over the earpiece wasn't easing my nerves.

"Yoruichi, I need your help."

Minato rested his hands on my shoulder. I saw that the he had set the baby down near Kushina. I gave a nod and followed him.

"We need to seal the nine tails. I'm not sure if we can get him sealed back into Kushina. If not, we'd have to seal him in Naruto." Minato rushed.

"Hokage sir, your wife is too weak right now. We're not sure she'll make it through the process." One of the medics said. Minato instructed the medics and Tessai on what to do.

"Then it will have to be Naruto."

We rushed and got things ready. I watched as Kushina tried to help Minato with sealing the nine tails, with what energy she had left.

"We managed to corner the masked guy, Captain."

"There were some explosions inside the village."

"We need to keep focus! Keep the masked guy out!"

"Minato, hurry." Kushina whispered.

I tried to hold the protective barrier around us. I felt unusual spike of spiritual pressure around us. I had an idea of what it was and I hoped that I was wrong.

"Yoruichi, there are hollows coming towards you."

"Oh great." I muttered.

I glanced back at everyone before I slipped through the barrier to the outside. I met the hollows and eliminated them quickly. I returned back to the entryway to find that Kakashi there.

"Ka…"

Before I could finish, he pushed me through the barrier. I stumbled back as I heard clanging of metal as I saw him fighting Tobi. I focused my attention back to the barrier.

"Hurry Minato!" I yelled.

I felt the barrier start to weaken. There was another explosion that shook the entire place and the sides start to crumble. I felt something hit my neck and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Hours later<p>

I woke up and found myself in a strange place. I glanced around taking in the surroundings. I tried to sit up as I rubbed my neck.

"Oh good. You're all awake."

I saw Minato in the doorway. He looked a bit roughed up.

"What happened?"

"The place collapsed right after we sealed the nine tails. I managed to get everyone out with help from Tessai." Minato said.

"Where am I?"

"My safe house."

"What was with all of the explosions?"

"Tobi tried to cause some chaos and it didn't work out well. We did have some casualties though. Kushina and Naruto are resting."

I breathed a sigh of relief. They were safe.

"One of the medics checked you and your baby over. You two are fine."

"Kakashi?"

"Is right here."

I looked over and saw him. He laughed as I tried to get up. Minato helped me up and I gave Kakashi a hug.

"You look terrible." I said.

"Well, I did fight Tobi again. He just doesn't know when to give up."

"I don't think that will be the last time we see him."

"I don't think so either."

"I'm just glad that it wasn't worse."

"I think we all are."

* * *

><p>Months later<p>

Kakashi was on cloud nine or at least I teased him about it. I had given birth to our first son. He looks just like Kakashi, white hair, dark eyes and pale skin.

"So Kashi, what should we name him?" I asked.

I watched as he sat in the chair holding the baby. He was deep in thought as he looked over the baby's small hands and feet. Finally he looked up at me and smiled.

"Obito."

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	19. Epilogue

Still own nothing.

Time to wrap up this story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

Seven years later

I was at squad eight talking to Kyōraku when we heard some giggling. I saw a flash of purple with two blurs of white. I shook my head. I was always amused when people saw my five children. Of course seeing people from Konoha's reaction was better.

"Moomm!"

"I see you have been found." Kyōraku laughed as he picked up one of the blurs.

"I guess they did. We're to be heading to Konoha soon. Mizuki, Senna, and Obito have testing to do there." I sighed.

Senna walked up to us and I started to pull her purple hair into a ponytail. Nico joined us as he sat on the ground.

"So, what about this one?" he asked referring to the one in his arms.

"Aria? She might be too young to go to school there. We'll have to see." I said as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"At such a young age? Impressive." he said.

"They all have their father's smarts. They have impressed the spirit king, he gave them some special gifts and my mother gave them a good luck charm too." I said.

"Wow, not everyone gets the honor to meet the spirit king." he recalled.

"Mizuki! Obito!" I yelled. "Time to calm down before we leave."

"So, what are these gifts?" he asked as he put Aria down.

"The spirit king gave all of us special seals so we don't have to us gigais when we pass from here to Konoha. My mother gave them all necklaces with my family's crest on it." I explained. "The spirit king is hoping someday that they would go to school here too."

Soon the other two had stopped in front of me. Mizuki has long light purple hair with tan skin and gold eyes. Her hair started to get lighter over the last couple of years. Senna has medium length purple hair, amber eyes and white skin. Obito had short white messy hair, brown eyes and white skin. He looks just like Kakashi. Nico has short purple hair, brown eyes and tan skin. Aria has shoulder length white hair with some tints of purple, golden brown eyes and light tan skin.

"I see that you rounded them up." Kakashi said as he approached us.

Mizuki and Obito tackled him only to be fooled by his clone.

"Dad!" they yelled. "That's not fair!"

I could hear him laughing as he appeared behind me. He gave me a hug and handed the kids their cloaks.

"Mom, can we go and see Naruto, Neji and Hinata?" Senna asked.

"I'm sure we can." I smiled.

"Make sure you have every thing before we leave." he told the kids. He turned to me and held out his hand. "Ready princess?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I asked as he pulled me closer to him.

"I call you that because you're my princess and you mean the world to me." he said as he leaned in to kiss me.

He picked up a bag and gave me a wink. We headed over to the senkaimon and waited for it to open.

The kids started in as it opened. I held Nico's hand as Kakashi picked up Aria.

"Ready for the next adventure?" Kakashi asked as he took my hand and lead me through the doors. I just smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>We reached the other side, which led to the backyard of our house in Konoha, and were greeted by Minato and Kushina. Kakashi put a squirming Aria down. I smiled when I saw Mizuki, Senna and Aria giving Naruto a hug.<p>

"I'm glad that you're back." Kushina said. "Shall we?"

We followed them over to their house. I noticed a lot of kids there. Kakashi squeezed my hand and gave me a smile.

"I hope you're ready for all of this." he said, "Something tells me that we may be here a while."

I laughed at him as I let go of Nico. He ran after the others.

"We'll be in two places for a long time."

I tugged at Kakashi's sleeve and pointed to Obito. We watched as he joined a bunch of boys sitting near a tree.

"I see that Obito found Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Shino." he whispered in my ear.

"Kushina, who are those three?" I asked pointed to the ones Mizuki was talking to.

"They are our new addition to our family." she smiled. "Nagato is the shy one with red hair. Yahiko is the one with orange hair and Konan has blue hair. Nagato is from my clan. His friends and him were orphans from Amegakure. When Jiraiya found them, I had insisted that Nagato come and live with us. He didn't want to leave his friends behind, I told him to bring them with. Minato has been working with them for a while."

"The more, the merrier!" Minato piped in.

We laughed as he started to chase Naruto and Nagato around. It was good to be back and be among friends. I noticed Kushina had walked over to greet two men with three kids. Kakashi and Minato walked over to them and gave a bow.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Kushina when she came back.

"That is the Kazekage, his three kids and his guard Baki." she whispered back. "Minato has a meeting with him tomorrow, but invited him and his children over today."

We watched as Mizuki, Senna and Naruto went over to greet the kids.

"I believe the girl's name is Temari. The oldest boy is Kankurō and the little one is Gaara." she went on.

"Hopefully everyone will get along." I sighed.

We sat on the porch watching the kids running around. I couldn't help wonder on how they would be when they got older.

"Have you heard from Nesha at all?" Kushina asked.

"Kinda. I told her about the get together, but she didn't say if they were coming." I sighed.

"That's because they weren't sure how the kids would behave." Hizashi said as he joined us on the porch.

"Yoruichi, you should know how hard it is to get Kisuke out of the office."

We turned to see Nesha, Kisuke, their two kids along with Hinata and Tokuma. I smiled at them. Their son Athos has short dark blue hair and his white eyes had a tint of blue. He could have passed as Hinata's twin. Their daughter Koya looked like Kisuke. She had medium length pale blonde hair. Her eyes were white with a tint of gray.

"Yoruichi!" they cried as they ran towards me.

I gave them a hug when they reached me, then shooed them off to play. Nesha joined us on the porch as Kisuke went to talk to Kakashi.

"This will be an interesting group when they get older." Kushina said.

"I think we'll be in for a surprise." Nesha laughed.

"True."

"We'll have to wait and see then." I said.

We turned our attention back to the kids and watched them play.

* * *

><p>I hope that everyone enjoyed the story. Thanks to all of those who reviewed and favorited the story.<p>

If anyone is interested, I have written a sequel to this. It's called _Konoha Kids_.

Please review.


End file.
